The Legend of the Card Crystals
by fatalfeline
Summary: Zelda crossover, sort of. A girl gets a wish granting crystal that other people can wish on... and their wishes come true. But after a certain wish... A new evil... and a new adventure is awakened! A good read. Plz R&R! Complete w epilogue
1. Summer Vacation

**The Legend of the Card Crystals**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Legend of Zelda, Las Vegas, Cold Stone, or most anything else. I do own some obvious things and the names of the OCs, but not who they're based on. Except for me. And horsie890 owns the name Elleinad.

* * *

Summary: LoZ crossover, sort of. A girl gets a wish-granting crystal that other people can wish on… And their wishes come true. But after a "shared" wish… something bad happens. Having more POVs than you can shake a Keyblade at and lots of originality, this fan fic is some of my best work.

* * *

A/N: Four of the OCs are based on my friends and me. Crystal is me; Alex is fencergirl00, Autumn is WindOfDacingFlames, and Elleinad is horsie890.

* * *

Crystal's POV: My name is Crystal and I am 12 and live in LasVegas, NV. What do I look like? I have short brown hair and eyes and I have glasses. I have 3 friends at school: Elleinad, Alexandra, and Autumn. Everyone calls Alexandra Alex, so that's cleared up. Alex and Autumn are my age, but they're really tall. Autumn has brown hair and eyes and she's into evil stuff. Alex is blonde-haired and blue-eyed and loves dragons, which have nothing to do with this fan fiction.

Elleinad is the oddball of the foursome. Elleinad is the oldest, she's 14. She has wavy, blonde hair and the color of her eyes change sometimes and she always seems to be very reclusive. She stays home and emails her homework and plays Legend of Zelda games all day. She won't tell anyone her nationality, but she claims to be Hylian. Of course, we don't believe her.

Now that we're through the introductions, here's the story!

The school bell rang at 3:00. Could it be? Yes!

"Yay! It's summer vacation! FREEDOM! Wait a sec, it is 110 degrees… Oh, right! Elleinad!" I said after running out of the English classroom. I took my backpack and lunchbox and raced to the parking lot.

I met up with Alex and Autumn and a dark green limo pulled up. We got in and the chauffeur drove us to Elleinad's enormous Hyrule Castle-like mansion. Oh yeah, I didn't mention that she's very wealthy. We knocked on the door and a blonde butler dressed in leather boots, white pants, and a dark green tunic with a matching pointed hat opened the door.

"Hi, Link!" I teased. Since he resembled Link, we called him that.

"Right this way, ladies," We followed him through Elleinad's wonderful home, full of marble and imported rugs and chandeliers and Triforce tapestries and paintings of famous Hylians… We eventually arrived at a stained glass screen door. Link opened it, revealing Elleinad's garden and her pool that looked like Lake Hylia. Elleinad was laying on a pool chair reading "The Hyrule Digest."

"Lady Elleinad, your friends are here," announced Link. "Goodie! Thanks!" piped Elleinad. She sat up and closed her magazine.

"Hiya! Sorry for being so hyper today!" she said.

"What did you do?" asked Alex.

"Went to Cold Stone with lots of money! Who could resist!" exclaimed Elleinad.

"Let's go swimming," said Autumn.

"Okie dokie! Follow me!" said a very hyper Elleinad. She skipped to the dressing rooms and we followed. We changed into our swimsuits (I'll leave which kinds up to your imagination). We jumped into the pool, and Elleinad immediately started zooming to all ides of the pool. Alex and Autumn were having a conversation about something, I wasn't really listening. And I did what I do best: floating around.Elleinad soon began frequently challenging us to swimming races. Fueled by sugar, she won every single race. Soon we were exhausted, well except Elleinad.

"Aw, c'mon guys! One more race? Pleeeeeeease!" She pleaded.

"NO!"

"Aw man…" Alex floated by Elleinad and caught a glimpse of the time on her waterproof digital watch.

That was the moment fate struck, the moment that caused us to get involved. It would end the same way, but without that… we may never have had the chance to fulfill our destinies. And the Card Crystals may never have fulfilled _their_ destinies….

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it was a short chapter and there was basically no Kingdom Hearts or POV changes… THEY WILL COME! Do not expect quick chapter updates, because I am a slow typer and am not updating anyway until I get 5 reviews. Bye 4 now! 


	2. A Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, LoZ, yadayadayada…. Just see Chapter 1.

* * *

A/N: I ignore the fact that I don't have 5 reviews. Thanks to horsie890. I must also continue this on short notice to prevent our good friend, horsie890, from having a nervous breakdown from the extreme anxiety of waiting desperately for an update… Here's the story.

* * *

Alex's POV: Oh my god! "I gotta go! I told Mom I'd be home by 4:30!" I yelled abruptly. I got out of the pool and hastily put my clothes on without changing out my bathing suit or drying off. I ran through the house towards the front door and almost ran into Link.

"Miss Alex can I…" he started and then I swerved out of his way and zoomed past. "…help you?" I opened the front door and ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

Crystal's POV: Whoa. Alex was a fast runner, but I never saw her in a full sprint like that… We looked at Elleinad's watch: 4:22. Alex lived across town, nearly 30 minutes away.

"Man, Alex is never like that," said Autumn.

"Let's go ride my dobre kuns!"

"Huh?"

"'Dobre kun' means 'good horse' in Czech,"

"Oh…"

"Yeah! Let's go!" I said.

Oh yeah, Elleinad speaks 5 different languages fluently (English, Spanish, Italian, Czech, and, as she claims, Ancient Hylian) and she's obsessed with horses. We walked to her stables. Meanwhile…

* * *

Omniscient: Alex finally arrived at a bus stop that would take her directly home. She arrived, and the CAT bus was due to arrive any second! Standing next to the bus stop, her back was facing an alley. Suddenly, a person clothed in a hooded brown cloak appeared in the alley behind Alex and put one arm around her waist and covered her mouth with another hand and pulled her into the alley. The cloaked enigma let go of her, but grabbed her arm when she tried to run away. 

"Let go of me, you freak!" she yelled.

"Do not scream," said the cloaked person. The voice was definitely male, but it was so familiar… Where had Alex heard that voice before?

"What do you want from me?" asked Alex.

"It's not what I want from you; it's what I am going to give you."

"Ooookaaaay…" The man put a small worn package into her hand.

"What's in this thing?" Alex asked.

"You will see. Don't open it now," answered the man.

"Wait, who are you anyway?"

"You know who I am, yet you have never physically met me. You have fought me, yet you have never actually fought me," he said mysteriously.

"What?"

"Now leave. You may as well hurry," said the man. He finally let go of her arm and Alex turned to see that the CAT bus she was going to go on was driving halfway down the street from the stop. She had missed the bus!

"Wait," the cloaked man said.

"What do you want, now?"

"You wish to know what the package is. Well it grants wishes. Not your wishes, other people's. It will come to you naturally exactly how to do it."

"Can I go now?" asked an irritated Alex.

"Yes."

Alex dashed down the sidewalk clutching the small package. The man in the alley said to himself, "What she doesn't know is that she will be sharing her chosen friend's wish. Everything is going perfectly. I just hope she is not in relations with the Angel…"

A circle of darkness appeared in the air and he walked into it and disappeared.

* * *

Alex's POV: I ran as fast as I could. For some strange reason, it didn't feel like I was using up any energy: I wasn't getting tired! The boiling hot sun above caused me to sweat a lot, though. It sort of stung when it seeped into my eyes. The package was getting soaked with sweat. I ran all the way across town, and not even a little tired. What's up with that? Then a weird thought hit me. I put the sweat-soaked package on the ground. Oh! All of a sudden I was so exhausted I collapsed on the ground. My lungs felt like they were about to give out and my heart felt like it was going to explode! I managed to pick up the package again. It all stopped! 

"Wow, this is amazing!" I whispered in awe. I stood back up and ran the rest of the way home. I let myself into my house and sure enough, Mom was right there.

"Alex! Where have you been? You're an _hour and a half late!_ What happened? Oh, you're completely soaked with sweat and I don't see a car outside or anything… How did you get here?" she asked.

"Uh… I ran."

"_All the way home!" _

"Uh… yeah!" Mom shook her head.

"Oh, Alex… Alex… You must be so tired…" I put the package on the floor when mom wasn't looking.

"_ALEX!"_

"Yeah, I think… I'm tired…" I wheezed. I managed to stand up and grabbed the package and pretend I was tired.

"I'll be… in my room…" I pretend wheezed.

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes… Mom…" She didn't look so sure and she walked to the kitchen. I went to my room and put the package on the bedside table. I collapsed on the bed and waited until I wasn't tired anymore. I decided to open the package. The paper was soaked, so it was easy to rip. I ripped it a tiny bit and the word came to my ears from a mysterious, almost deep, female voice.

"_Lat-Reia…"

* * *

_

A/N: That was pretty cool, huh? I'll update as soon as I can. I love cliffies:D Yay! Review Responses!

Fencergirl00: I already told you at school.

Horsie890: Yeah, just don't have a nervous breakdown. XD


	3. LatReia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH, LoZ, Elleinad, Harry Potter, all that stuff. Obvious stuff is mine. You know, like Lat-Reia and stuff. Hmm… STUFF!

* * *

A/N: Mwa ha ha! It is I! I've got a nice chappie for you all and I'm hyper for no reason whatsoever! Or maybe it was that Pepsi… Hmm… Yeah, wish-granting fun for everyone! 

DDK, h890, & EEM: o.O

Me: Why are you guys looking at me funny? Wah.

DDK: Must escape from hyper ff! h890: She's not as bad as me, though.

EEM: It's a relief you aren't now. (They run away)

Me: I'll have more soda now. STUFF! Wutever, here's yur chappie!

* * *

Omniscient: "Lat-Reia?" said Alex in confusion. She opened the package all the way. A gust of wind blew out. So strong that it knocked Alex down on the bed and nearly undid her ponytail. Everything in the room shook, even a lamp fell but luckily it didn't get damaged. 

"What the—"

Soon the wind subsided and she saw what was in the package. It was a small crystal figurine, nearly as wide as her hand when her fingers were spread out. It looked a little bit like a golden snitch from Harry Potter. It was a ball with wings on each side. But these wings, she realized, were bat wings. It had a loop at the top that nearly looked like a halo; it was actually for putting a chain through it to wear around your neck. The little crystal figurine was clear, but it was colored a light lavender.

Alex's POV: I knew instantly what the voice meant. The crystal's name was Lat-Reia.

"Lat-Reia…" I whispered. It glowed a bit for a second and then it all rushed into my mind, like random thoughts coming out of the blue.

'This can grant the wishes of others, but not you. Be aware of whose wishes you grant. You may never know what might happen.' Then there were instructions on how to use its wish-granting abilities. I didn't know if it worked or not, so I decided to do something dumb. I got my dog, Oliver, in my room.

"Oliver. Sit, stay," I said. He sat and stayed. I sat down cross-legged and held Lat-Reia out. I closed my eyes and focused my energy the way the instructions said.

"_O Lat-Reia, crystal of wishes, please lend this...dog...your power! State your wish, I mean, speak."_

"Arf," Oliver barked. The room went dark, even though the bright summer sun was coming through the window. Soon it came light again and there was the largest bag of dog treats I've ever seen in my life!

"How in the world am I supposed to explain this to Mom?" I said. Of course, Mom had to come in the room at that exact time and place.

"Alex! What's this bag of treats doing here?"

"Uh… Oh! Today's Oliver's birthday and he got what he wished for, I think." It wasn't a lie, but it produced the desired effect.

"How could I have forgotten? Oh, you spent your allowance money for a birthday present for your dog! That's so sweet of you!" she said sweetly. Mom (with much difficulty) shoved the bag out of my door and all the way into the kitchen.

* * *

Crystal's POV: The next day Alex invited Autumn, Elleinad, and me to her house. "What did you call us over for?" asked Autumn. Alex explained all that happened to her yesterday after she ran out of Elleinad's mansion. 

"That even harder to believe than Elleinad being Hylian," Autumn said.

"Hey!" Elleinad interjected. Alex sighed and showed us the so-called Lat-Reia for the first time.

"Shiny…." said Elleinad.

"And it_ does _grant wishes. I'll prove it, who wants their wish granted?" asked Alex.

"Oh, pick me! I do!" I said.

"Alright, now remember: You only get one wish so make it good," she said.

"Um……. Okay, I got it!" She sat down cross-legged on the floor and I did the same, facing her. She held out Lat-Reia and said, almost as if in a trance, _"_

_O Lat-Reia, crystal of wishes, please lend this person your power! State your wish." _

"I wish…. That the Kingdom Hearts characters were here!"

The room went pitch black. That was strange… The darkness soon subsided and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were fast asleep on the floor.

A/N: Yay! I'm on a roll! (cliffie-wise) Yeah, it's a _very_ short chappie, but there must be sacrifices for better things to come, or I'm just torturing you people! Mwa ha ha ha!

* * *

**Review Responses**

Horsie890: Yeah, I don't want you to suffocate, either. Sorry you're having a bad time in high school. I'll need Laska. This fic is going to have a whole new twist! So fasten your seatbelts!

Fencergirl00: Yes, I know your new pen name. This fic is really loved, huh? I like cliffies and that's what gets people hooked!


	4. This Is a Dream

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say it! I DON'T OWN KH OR LOZAND OTHER STUFF! AND UNLESS YOU'RE A COMPLETELY DUMB AND BLIND LAWYER PERSON, YOU CAN TELL WHAT I OWN! AND HORSIE890 OWNS ELLEINAD AND LASKA!

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chappie! (Happy dance) This one's longer, _trust me._ This one will actually be long to make up for the extreme shortness of the last chapter. But I warn you, after this chapter the story gets twisted and unpredictable (even for the few who _think _they know what's gonna happen). So enjoy! Oh, and fg00, you know about this already, but PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

Alex's POV: I saw Riku, and everything changed. All of these feelings are unexplainable, but one thing was for certain: I was hopelessly in love with Riku.

"Uh… Alex? Are you okay?" asked Autumn. She waved her hand in front of my face, but I took no notice. Wow, Riku never looked this good on the game. I had never really liked Riku that much but…. Wow, what awesome silver hair! I bet his eyes look a lot better opened. He seems to be sleeping so pleasantly, he must be having a good dream. And—

Crystal's POV: Uh, well Sora woke up first. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Um… this is a dream!" I said quickly.

"A dream? This is the most realistic dream I've had since… that one with the voice… and the Heartless…. And the door…."

"I know," I said. Oh no! Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You know about that? Are you all-knowing or something? Who are you, anyway?" asked Sora.

"Um… I had a dream like that once!" I lied.

"Okay. Who are you three?"

"I'm Crystal!"

"Hi, I'm Alex,"

"Grr…. I'm Autumn. I hate my name. It's so lame. Hey, I rhymed! You suck."

"Why?" asked Sora?

"Because you just do!" said Autumn angrily.

"So who are you?" Sora asked Elleinad.

"I don't talk to pancake-obsessed people with gravity-defying hair," said Elleinad.

"What! I hate pancakes! And for your information, this is how my hair naturally grows like this and no one's changing it. I just wouldn't want to have that stupid wavy blonde hair!" said Sora.

"Don't make fun of me!" said Elleinad.

"Don't make fun of me," said Sora.

"Why? It's fun," said Elleinad.

"Same here," said Sora, smirking.

"Why don't you guys just not make fun of each other! It's annoying!" said Autumn.

"Okay," said Sora. "Grr… Fine! Oh, and I'm Elleinad," Finally Sora looked around him.

"It's Riku, King Mickey, and Kairi!" said a surprised Sora.

"Actually, this is one of those dreams other people share, so this'll is their dream too when they wake up," I said. Then Kairi woke up.

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" she muttered.

"Yes," whispered Sora.

"Sora!" She said. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"This is the best dream I've had in a long time…" she said. Sora explained to her what I made up. Or… never mind.

10 minutes later Donald and soon Goofy woke up. Same story. Added that this is Las Vegas. Then Riku, and for some reason Alex nearly swooned. Then finally Mickey. They all talked for a long time. I caught wind that this might _actually _be a dream for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, because it seemed that they were sleeping in Castle Oblivion, getting their memories changed around. Why did I think of this? They said that they last remember being on that meandering road in the green hills.

Finally Alex came back to reality (who knows where her mind went?) and we thought of something. We aren't the only KH fans in Las Vegas. We must disguise them (especially Riku! (shudder) Think of the insane fan girls)! So we managed to get this cool hat that Riku could tuck his hair into and he got sunglasses. We had Sora to stuff his hair into a baseball cap, but it turned out nice. Kairi was easy, we could stick anything on her head and she'd be fine. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy however… We just couldn't let them leave the house.

We got all new clothes and shoes for everyone! It was sort of fun to shop for them, even though I usually hated shopping for clothes with all my heart and soul… Anyway their disguises were cool and no problems ever arose. We successfully conveyed Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to Elleinad's house.

"Gawrsh, what a big house!" said Goofy.

"What's with the triangles?" asked Donald.

"That's the Triforce," explained Elleinad.

"Hey guys, let's get something to eat," said Mickey.

So Elleinad led them to the kitchen, and They all worked together to make an excellent lunch, and we even tried some.

"This is delicious!" said Alex.

"I think my chicken is a little undercooked," said Autumn.

"I can help you with that!" said Donald. "He did a tiny fire spell on the slice of chicken on Autumn's plate.

"BURN! Yay, that's how I like it!" said Autumn. We finished lunch and we decided that it would best for the human KH characters to stay in Elleinad's house, too. Sora just had to stay at the other end of the house from Elleinad's room.

* * *

Link dropped Alex, Autumn, and me off at our houses. I had a nice time for the rest of the day, but I had to do chores! NO! Just putting away dishes? Okay, I can do that! Then I played my GBA a bit and went to sleep later that night. I had a strange dream. I was falling, falling in a dark place. Something let me float smoothly to the ground, and I saw that the room I fell in was half black and half white.

"Aier-Tal," whispered a light, slightly high, female voice.

"Lat-Reia," whispered a deeper, still female voice.

Lat-Reia appeared on the dark side of the room. A crystal figurine that resembled Lat-Reia, except it was white-clear and it had bird wings. Soon the room faded away, but the crystals remained. It soon faded in as another room.

"This is weird," I murmured. It was a room in Castle Oblivion. I heard echoing footsteps, and my eyes darted towards the crystals, for that was where the sound was coming from. I saw a shadow, but soon I saw it was a person as it walked closer. Whoever it was, that person was sure white! I could make out white clothing and a hint of blonde hair.

"This must be a really big room," I said. Soon it came closer and I recognized who it was.

"Naminé!" I gasped

"Yes," she said. Soon she was near me. "You do not know yet about the Card Crystals," she said.

"Card Crystals? Why's everything revolving around crystals lately? Even my name's Crystal!" I said.

"Yes, your friend, Alex, has Lat-Reia, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I will tell you the Legend of the Card Crystals."

"I'm all ears."

"You know that Castle Oblivion is governed by cards, right? Well, instead of a king and queen ruling over the cards, there were two magical crystals that ruled all of Oblivion Kingdom."

"What the heck? Oblivion Kingdom!" I interrupted.

"Yes, but it was destroyed so long ago, that even the ruins have faded away and are now covered with endless green hills… But the castle will remain forever. The crystals

Aier-Tal and Lat-Reia were, and still are, so powerful that the castle has remained exactly how it was five thousand years ago. That's a very long time for a castle to be in perfect condition. The Kingdom was very peaceful and prosperous and also very large. Although it didn't often, if war ever came upon the kingdom the famous Crystal Angel Knights would come and drive all the invaders away!"

"How many knights were there?" I asked. Naminé smiled and said,

"Two."

I goggled at her. _"Two!" _

"Yes, the beings born of the crystals, born for their kingdom. There was Alysia of Aier-Tal and Laska of Lat-Reia. Alysia, the Quartz Knight, was known for her grace and power and her beauty, which was said to be beyond even the most gorgeous rose. Laska, the Amethyst Knight, was known for her immense strength and courage, and also for her curiosity that sometimes got her into trouble. Well, one day a master thief stole Lat-Reia. The Knights went looking for the thief. No one knows who it was, but we know that that person knew the crystals' secrets.

"That person knew that Lat-Reia could grant wishes. He wished for the destruction of Oblivion Kingdom. This is not known to most people, but this calamity was the roots of that word we use today. Well, the cities fell apart and the people tried to run away. Few succeeded, many lost their lives. The crystals were separated and both ended up in different worlds, never to be together again. Alysia and Laska were sent deep into the Realm of Twilight and were put into an endless sleep. One who has either one of the crystals can awaken them and come to the crystals aid and whoever holds it.

"Now, Castle Oblivion is haunted with the spirits of its people. So many sad and cheerful memories… They make the castle so eerie, and make so many illusions… And I have the power to make the spirits of memory do my bidding… To do whatever I want with memories… It's a frightful power, really. Soon The Organization discovered Castle Oblivion, and took it over and used it as a base. Well, until Sora and Riku came, however. Then you know what happens. When Marluxia was gone, I found Aier-Tal left behind him. Probably didn't ever know about how powerful it was. It's a good thing, too.

"Crystal, I am giving you Aier-Tal. It has the power to heal and to give strength to whoever touches it. You cannot save people who are dying, however. You cannot get in the way of what happens naturally. Alright, the moment you touch Aier-Tal, you will awaken from this dream." Aier-Tal appeared in her hands.

"Before you go, may I say that you will need the Crystal Angel Knights eventually, so you have to figure out how to awaken them. And be very careful of your friend Autumn, and maybe even Alex. Now you may take Aier-Tal."

I stepped forward and touched the crystal.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, cool chappie huh? I put a lot into that chapter and now it's time for…. 

**Review Responses:**

Fencergirl00: Mwahaha! But _I _like cliffies! And I have my own defencesagainst the Fencing Zombies!

Horsie890: Thank you! That's pretty cool about Velvet. Now PLEASE update EvN, I'M BEGGING YOU!


	5. Be Careful For What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, Zelda, that sort of stuff. My good friend, horsie890 owns Elleinad and Laska. I own the Card Crystals, Alysia, and that other junk.

* * *

A/N: It is I! With a new chapter! This is bound to be the best yet! Hooray!

* * *

Crystal's POV: I woke up and I murmured, "What a dream…" But then I felt something in my hand as I started getting more awake. I looked at what it was I gasped: It was Aier-Tal! It was real, but still a dream… It's really confusing. Strangely, I could remember exactly what happened in it. So I called my friends and we met at Elleinad's house once again around noon.

"What is it this time!" asked Autumn.

"Aier-Tal," I said.

"WTF!" said Alex.

"Wait a sec, isn't that Lat-Reia backwards?" asked Autumn.

"Hey, you're right!" said Alex. "What's with this Aier-Tal, anyway?" asked Elleinad.

"It's the opposite of Lat-Reia." I pulled out the crystal under my shirt, hanging from a silver chain around my neck. I told them about my dream. After I finished, The KH people came into the room. Alex blushed, and I don't know why….

Autumn's POV: Wow, even I don't have dreams as messed up as that. But I didn't like Aier-Tal that much. It was as if I had to be against it. I had to make my wish today, I was certain about that. We decided to not tell them the story, for the sake of the KH storyline. Wish I could screw everything up, though. Soon we had lunch, and the human KH people decided to go out in their disguises. Goofy took a nap, Donald was practicing his magic, and Mickey was having a conversation with Elleinad. And then—

* * *

Omniscient: Then Autumn asked Alex to grant her wish. At the same time, Elleinad asked Crystal to come with her and see something. To what Elleinad and Crystal are doing. Elleinad led Crystal to her room, and turned on her computer. She brought up an image of Lat-Reia up on the screen.

"I took a picture of this when Alex wasn't looking once. Have you ever seen how I don't really like Lat-Reia?" said Elleinad.

"No, you're really sort of non-existent about your feelings towards this kind of stuff," Crystal said.

"I sense evil controlling it," said Elleinad. "I have a tiny bit of proof. Look at the screen."

She enlarged the image lots of times till they saw something tiny, black, and pixilated.

"Could you clear that up?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah."

Elleinad clicked a button on the toolbar. The image cleared up and Crystal gasped in disbelief. Ansem's Heartless symbol was carved into Lat-Reia! Then Elleinad and Crystal felt a powerful wave of dark energy hit them.

"Alex!" they said at the same time. Now what Alex and Autumn were doing at that time.

They went to a small sitting room. Alex pulled out Lat-Reia and instantly fell into her trance.

"_O Lat-Reia, crystal of wishes, please lend this person your power! State your wish." _

Autumn looked down, so that Alex couldn't see her face.

"I wish…" Autumn slowly tilted her head up, revealing an evil grin. "I wish to have the power of evil." Alex suddenly realized what Autumn was wishing, but it was too late. Lat-Reia emitted a wave of dark energy and the room grew dark.

Elleinad and Crystal ran into the room right when the room became light again. Elleinad cringed back as if someone pored ice over her.

"Crystal, let's get out of here!" Elleinad said hoarsely.

"Huh?"

"They're evil…" whispered Elleinad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come _on_!" Elleinad said. Crystal saw Autumn became engulfed by darkness and disappear before Elleinad grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house and telling Link, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to get out as well. We walked to Elleinad's backyard. She placd her hands on the screen door and muttered something I didn't hear and the screen door glowed red for a bit.

* * *

Autumn's POV: I appeared in The End of the World.

"Cool," I said. Then Ansem appeared in font of me, but he was just slightly transparent and the image was fuzzy. Not like fur, for whoever's thinking that.

"You have come, finally."

"What, you were expecting me, Ansem?" I said bluntly.

"Yes, and now I give you the Heartless and you can do whatever you want… Even rule the world," said Ansem. I felt a strong dark power pumping into my system. It felt cold, but invigorating.

"Come, uh…. Soldier!" I called. A Soldier Heartless appeared at my side.

Ansem smiled evilly and said, "Conquer well, Autumn."

"Hey, I can do whatever I want, right? I hate my name, so I'll change it to…" A thought welled up from the darkness inside me… a name. "…. Blackheart!" I announced.

"Very well then, Blackheart," he said. I suddenly found myself back in Las Vegas, but I was on top of a tall building.

Then I muttered, "It would be cool if I had a costume…" Then I was suddenly enveloped in darkness and I was wearing something new.

I couldn't see it that well so I said, "I want a mirror." A full-length mirror appeared in front of me and I saw that I was wearing a cool, dark costume. It had a black sleeveless shirt with the Heartless symbol on it and ragged ends. I had long, red, fingerless gloves and a black chain around my neck with a black opal hanging from it. I had long, black leather pants with a fire design on the bottom and a red belt hanging loosely from it. I had short black boots that didn't have anything special. I looked over my new clothes and was amazed. Something told me to jump off, do I did. Then I saw that I could fly! Yay!I landed on a rooftop not too far away.

"And now… It's taking over the world time!" I sent lots of Shadows to the 7 continents, even to Antarctica! I flew high into the air, and could just see a layer of black on the horizon. The Shadows were coming swiftly. I could hear people panicking down below the roof I stood on. So the news is faster than I thought. Added KH bonus: Whenever a Heartless killed somebody, that person would lose their heart and add to my army.

"This is only the beginning."

* * *

Crystal's POV: Elleinad said, "We're safe for now."

"I don't get a thing that went on back there. What about Alex?" I asked.

"Alex is what we're safe _from_."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"She's evil."

"Huh? No she's not…"

"Yes she is. She's evil against her will. Autumn must have wished to be evil and Alex somehow shared the effects of the wish."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know… But the problem is that Alex holds Lat-Reia, which is a very powerful crystal—"

"But I have Aier-Tal!" I interrupted.

"You're right, but then there's Autumn. Crystal, you have to figure out how to awaken Alysia and Laska _now._"

"But I don't know how!" I protested.

"Don't worry, follow your heart and you'll find the way. But I don't know what you're talking about," said Mickey. So we whispered the story to Mickey and we told him not to tell Donald and Goofy.

"No problem!" said the king. I sat down on a white marble bench and thought. I searched my brain and heart through. I didn't see anything. But then Goofy said, "What was that?"

* * *

Alex's POV: I felt… different. I felt evil. I had the urge to do bad things… Even though I knew I shouldn't, I didn't care. Crystal or Elleinad or those Disney characters would make excellent prey.

I walked through the house and I randomly said, "Crystal Blade." Surprisingly, Lat-Reia turned into a sword. It was all out of crystal. Lat-Reia was the hilt; it had a carved quartz handle, and a long, broad amethyst blade.

I swung it around: It had nice balance, and was lightweight for being crystal. I take fencing classes, so I already knew well how to use a sword. Then I looked through the house some more. No one was here, so I decided to try the screen door. I touched the stained glass, and an electric jolt went through my body and I got knocked back 5 feet.

"Ouch… What's with this door? I guess I'll go out and find someone else to get." I couldn't stop myself. My body just let in this new evilness as if it was great or something. I walked out of the front door.

"Perfect," I hissed when I saw who was there.

* * *

Sora's POV: I was walking back to Elleinad's house from a restaurant. I had met up with Kairi there, but she had to run off and do something. She should be over there by now. I went around a corner and her castle-like house was within sight. I got closer and saw Kairi sitting on a bench in the front yard. I waved to her and she waved back. Then I felt it. There was a deadly darkness near. It felt a lot like the Heartless, but different. I was going to tell Kairi to get away. But then Alex came through the door.

Her hair was messy and her clothes were dirty. It was like she had been thrown back. Even though I was almost fifteen feet away, I could really see an evil smirk on her face and her eyes had a reddish tint.

"Perfect," she said, looking at Kairi. Kairi could feel the darkness too.

"W-What's wrong with you, Alex?" Kairi asked. She held up a clear, purple sword to Kairi.

"Kairi!" I shouted. I ran towards them.

"What nice prey!" exclaimed Alex. I got in her way and blocked the sword with the Keyblade just in time.

"Don't touch her!" I warned.

"Why not? I guess I'll kill you instead."

"I doubt it!" She swung at me, I blocked then attacked her. We fought for a while, then all of a sudden she smiled and said,

"It's over!" The flat side of her sword smacked me hard in the side. I got the wind knocked out of me and I went flying into a tree. From the back yard I heard Goofy's voice.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Link's voice.

"That sound in the tree…" said Elleinad's voice.

"Do you think it's something dangerous?" asked Donald's voice.

"I don't think it is. Let's wait and see," said Mickey's voice.

I struggled in the tree. I couldn't move: my arms and legs were all tangled up in the branches. Alex turned to Kairi.

"KAIRI!" I screamed.

"That was Sora!" said Donald.

"Let's go to the front yard then," said Crystal.

"Yeah, Alex should be out of the house by now," said Elleinad.

I struggled fiercely and I wriggled my right hand free of a branch. The Keyblade appeared in my hand and I cut myself out. I Superglided to Kairi. Alex held her above the ground by her neck with one hand and pointed the sword at her heart with the other. Then Elleinad, Crystal, Link, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came out of the front door.

"Kairi! Elleinad, do something!" Crystal yelled. Elleinad lifted her hands and a blue crystal formed around her and she blocked Alex's way.

Alex dropped Kairi and said, "Your Legend of Zelda magic won't work against the Crystal Blade!" Alex swung at Elleinad while the sword was glowing bright purple. The purple collided with the blue. Elleinad's magic shattered, she had a deep gash on her shoulder, and she flew back into the wall of her house.

"Elleinad!" Link and I yelled. Link called 911 on a cell phone and tore of a strip of cloth from his tunic and pressed it to Elleinad's wound.

Alex turned to Kairi again. Mickey's Keyblade appeared in his hands and Donald, Goofy, and he ran at Alex. She knocked them all out with the flat of her sword. I swooped down finally and blocked her sword again with my Keyblade. She lifted one of her long legs high and kicked me in the same spot where she hit me with her sword. I kneeled from the pain and she kicked me aside. I clutched my side and some blood dripped out of my mouth. She kicked me again and this time in the head.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. I fell and my sight was fading.

No, I couldn't black out… I had to protect Kairi. But I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. I could barely make a sound.

"K-Kairi… Get away. She'll kill you…" I muttered. She ran to my side and held me up.

"I won't go if it means I'll leave you while you're hurt. I'd never forgive myself."

I smiled and said, "Kari, I love you." A tear came to her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, Sora."

I hugged her and she hugged me back, not hugging my hurt side. Then we let go and Kairi laid me down in he grass. My sight got hazier and I fought to keep awake. Then Alex's voice came from behind Kairi.

"I think I'll throw up now. But first…" I heard the sound of a sword traveling through the air, then the sound of it slicing into something. Kairi had a sudden look of surprise and pain on her face. Her blue eyes grew dark.

"Sora," was the word from her lips. I looked in horror.

"Kairi?" The bloody tip of Alex's sword came through Kairi's chest.

"…I want to finish what I started," said Alex.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I can't believe I just typed that! Yes, a huge chunk of the story was told in this chapter and it's only going to get better. That means more cliffies for fencergirl00's delights.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

Horsie890: I decided to put Laska in after I stared the chapter, so I forgot! Okay? I meant that was cool how you got 3rd place anyway. Sorry!

Fencergirl00: See A/N! Mwahahaha!


	6. The Awakening and the Invasion

**Disclaimer:** WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHYYYYYYYYYY? Fine, I don't own KH, LoZ, that stuff. My friend horsie890 owns Elleinad and Laska. I own Alysia, The Card Crystals, and as I said many times… THAT OTHER OBVIOUS STUFF!

* * *

A/N: This chapter is so awesome! If you can see the title of this chapter, it's sort of obvious. Now this is one of the most heated ones yet, so fasten your seatbelts!

Crystal's POV: I had been silent the whole time. I had never been in a scarier situation in my entire life. I was speechless! But that was sweet with Sora and Kairi… Wait, Kairi! Back to reality. Alex pulled her bloody Crystal Blade out of Kairi. She was near death, so near it was scary. I stepped forward. But wait! Aier-Tal can't save dying people…

"Kairi, NO!" Sora cried as her last sliver of life faded away. Her skin was pale and dead and her eyes were as dark. I felt tears stinging my eyes, and a knot in my throat. I really liked Kairi and there was nothing I could do.Sora started to cry, and I did too. A flash of light, and I saw Kairi's pure white heart rise above her.

"No, Kairi! Don't give up your heart! I can save it! Crystal Blade!" I shouted between sobs. I didn't know why I said Crystal Blade, but Aier-Tal turned into a sword. It looked just like Alex's, but Aier-Tal was the hilt and it was white-clear. Instintively I pointed my Crystal Blade to the heart. It disappeared and I saw an image of a heart carved on the sword. Kairi turned into a Shadow.

"NO!" Sora yelled. He held on to the Heartless, tears streaming down his face. The Heartless flailed and bit Sora repeatedly and finally the Shadow wriggled free and scampered away.

Alex laughed maniacally. Sora's sadness quickly was replaced by anger as he shakily stood up. His Keyblade appeared in his hands with the Ultima Weapon keychain and it glowed a fiery, angry crimson.

"I will never forgive you!" Sora yelled at Alex with more rage and hate than I've ever heard. Alex's blue eyes widened and her skin turned pale as she saw Sora walk towards her. Suddenly he yelled and ran at Alex, Keyblade raised.

"Damn it!" Alex yelled. She ran as fast as she could, with Sora in hot pursuit.

The ambulance arrived finally and I slumped to the ground. "What took you guys so long?" I asked the driver.

"You haven't heard already? Weird shadow monsters are attacking all over the world. I can scarcely believe it myself, but I already saw one with my own eyes. We've been very busy and it took a while for the 911 operators to send us over," he answered.

"What!"

"It's true, young lady. You can see them from here. Look!" he said. He pointed to the mountains to the west. I squinted through the glare of the summer sun. I saw a black layer coming slowly down the mountainside.

The ambulance people put a temporary bandage on Elleinad's shoulder and loaded her onto a stretcher. Link got in the ambulance and stood by the stretcher. The ambulance people closed the back doors and the driver got in and drove away. Elleinad was right; I had to awaken the Crystal Angel Knights _now. _I stared at my sword. Maybe……… I grabbed my sword and plunged it into the ground.

"Alysia and Laska! I need you. The Card Crystals need you. My world needs you. The whole universe needs you. Awaken now and come to our aid!" I yelled. My back suddenly hurt. This took me by complete surprise and I nearly fell over.

"Aier-Tal! Heal them; bring them back to aid us. You know we need them more than I do," I whispered. I gripped onto the handle with all of my strength. A blinding flash of iridescent light engulfed the sword and me. Soon the light faded. I pulled the Crystal Blade out of the ground. White and purple mist poured out of the hole. It widened and more mist came out.

Two things came out of it. The mist cleared and I saw a pair of huge white bird wings tightly wrapped around each other. It was the same thing with a pair of huge purple bat wings next to it. Slowly the wings unwrapped themselves to reveal Alysia and Laska.

They were still asleep but they were slowly waking up.

"Is it morning?" asked the one with the bat wings groggily. She had the same voice as the voice that said "Lat-Reia" in my dream.

The one with the bird wings nodded and said, "Yeah… Wait! Laska, what about the Kingdom? What happened? Where are we?" Her voice was the same that said "Aier-Tal" in my dream.

Alysia, the one with bird wings, was as Namine said. She was really pretty. She had long, straight jet-black hair. It was contrasted against her nearly pure white skin. She had large, bright green eyes that looked as if they could see right through you. She wore light, white, crystalline armor with a skirt with an important looking emblem on it. She had a turquoise symbol on her forehead: a winged crown. Laska, the one with bat wings, looked very powerful and gentle at the same time. Her hair was short, wavy and dark red that was nearly auburn. She had calm brown eyes that looked like they've seen much they shouldn't have. Her clothing matched Alysia's, but they were purple. She also had the turquoise symbol.

"You're in a city called Las Vegas," I explained.

"That's a weird name for a city," commented Laska.

"Laska! What about our home?" said Alysia. I repeated what Namine told me in my dream. Laska hid her face in her hands.

"We've been asleep for a few eons while our whole civilization was crumbling and the Card Crystals were separated. I can't believe it! We could've rebuilt the whole Kingdom!" Laska said, muffled by her palms.

"We can't change it now. You have Aier-Tal… Where is Lat-Reia?" asked Alysia. I explained about how two of my friends were possessed with evil.

"And there's a whole army of Heartless coming!" I said.

"Up for it, Alysia?" asked Laska.

"Yeah!" said the other.

Laska grabbed me around the chest and took flight, with Alysia right behind her. I couldn't believe how strong she was, and it seems as if she was putting any energy into it. Soon we reached the very edge of town. I saw the Heartless coming very close now. I saw tanks and stealth bomber planes and foot soldiers and other military stuff coming and fighting the Heartless. We landed on the ground.

"You guys don't have any weapons!" I said to them. Alysia and Laska started laughing hysterically.

"Watch this," said Laska. She picked up a strip of metal that just happened to be on the ground. I wasn't impressed: Even a toddler could lift a strip of aluminum. Laska smiled and effortlessly threw it towards the mountains. I watched in awe as the little piece of metal spun as fast as a helicopter propeller, higher and higher up… till it went out of sight over the mountains. Then we got in battle stances.

"Let's kick some Heartless butt!" I said.

* * *

Alex's POV: I was running my legs off, trying to get away from Sora. It helped that I had Lat-Reia with me… But Sora wasn't showing any sign of tiring. Then I tripped on an unusually wide crack on the sidewalk. I landed flat on my face and my Crystal Blade flew from my hand. What was with that crack? I looked and saw that it was five inches wide for some reason. Was it fate or something like that for me to trip? Ouch! That stupid crack made me twist my ankle! Wait, stop pondering! Sora's coming! He stopped in front of me. He raised his Keyblade high, ready to plunge it right into me.

I saw the angry glint of red in his blue eyes and the scary frown on his face. This wasn't the Sora I knew from the Kingdom Hearts games. His Keyblade suddenly turned to its Oblivion keychain. I saw his frown turn to a sickeningly gleeful grin. He raised his Keyblade higher, ready to put all of his strength into the blow. He _wanted _to kill me. It all came to me. This was the darkness in his heart showing. He was evil. This is how I looked when I killed Kairi? Was this karma or something? Did I really look that awful? I don't like that at all. It wasn't my choice to be evil anyway, so why should I be? I felt my alien evilness being purged from my body. I was back to normal! But Sora was about to kill me!

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, tears welling up.

"Huh?" said Sora, surprised. The Keyblade disappeared. His evil grin was gone and his eyes were just blue. He yelped and dropped to his knees, clutching his side.

"Why… are you sorry?" he panted.

"I was evil against my will. But you helped me realize that it shouldn't be there. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to kill Kairi. I didn't mean to kick you and hit you with my sword. I didn't mean to injure Elleinad…" Tears were streaming down my face and I started sobbing.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" I looked down at the cement, sobbing.

"I didn't mean to…" Sora put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry, it wasn't your fault," he said shakily.

I looked up at him and I saw that he was crying too.

"I didn't mean to chase you and try and kill you. I let my darkness get the best of me and I was so close to making everything worse. I should have told her to stay at the restaurant… It's my fault she's gone!" He cried hard and I said,

"It wasn't your fault, either! It wasn't either of our faults! Heck, it wasn't even Autumn's fault! It's all that cloaked man's fault. Then when I said that, my mind put all the pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle. My mind's been doing weird stuff like that lately. I figured out who that man was! "

It's all Ansem's fault!" I screamed hitting my hands down hard on the cement.

"Ansem? I thought I killed him!" Sora said.

"It's a long story. We have to find a way to find Autumn!" I announced.

"I don't know what you're planning but I have a hunch," he said pointing to the mountains in the west. I saw A black mass moving down it.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Those are Heartless. I bet we can find Ansem or Autumn by them," said Sora. Unlike popular belief among Autumn and Elleinad, Sora was pretty smart. I wiped my tears away and stood up. I forgot I had a badly twisted ankle. I yelped with pain and fell back down. Sora took out his Keyblade.

"Curaga!" he yelled. A green light, and the pain was gone.

"Why didn't you use that on yourself before?" I asked.

"I was too angry and sad to think of it. Besides, it won't help much with these wounds," he said. I picked up the crystal Blade. Bending to my will, the sword tuned back into its normal crystal form. I handed it to him.

"I'll let you borrow this until we get to the Heartless," I said. He took it and his eyes widened.

"The pain is gone!" he gasped.

"Yes, I don't know how it works either, but let's go. So my newfound friend and I ran towards the Heartless, with high hopes of finding Autumn or Ansem.

* * *

Blackheart's POV: My first wave was going to arrive in Las Vegas in a few minutes. I looked upon the military stuff below. I smiled: half wouldn't survive even the first wave. Then a thought struck me.

"This is my war I'm leading and I need to fight with something!" I yelled. Something came to my hands. It was a sword.

"The Darkblade. The sword made purely from the deepest darkness and the ultimate weapon against the light," I heard Ansem's distant voice say. It was just… dark. It had a very long, thin, double-edged blade that was as darker than midnight. It had a black wrought iron hilt and an ebony handle. It was almost like the very light of day dimmed around it. I smiled evilly and yelled,

"This is perfect! Yes, I will rule the world with this Darkblade!" I raised it in the air and I saw black storm clouds quickly coming over the mountains. I heard yells and gunfire coming from below. The Heartless had reached Las Vegas, where their mistress (a.k.a. me) was. The Invasion had begun. I summoned more powerful Heartless around the world. I could feel the shadows taking over. I was winning! I sent a secret kind of heartless out.

They were similar to Crescendos, but they could talk. I sent them all out, telling them to announce to the world that I was in charge of the shadows and I won't top until I have the whole earth in my grasp. The time was near. I'll be surprised if most of civilization will still be standing when I send out my Secret Weapons. The secret heartless I made by fusing together four kinds of Heartless. I would soon have the world on a silver platter. It would be a while before my Secret Weapons were ready. Until then… I had probably made history… if it was ever to be recorded!

* * *

A/N: Wow! My longest chappie, too! It's only going to get better, everyone! And more cliffie joy for fg00! MWAHAHA!

* * *

**Review Responses: **Only one 

Horsie890: Yes, that continent thing was a mistake. Well that little injury was a lot better than what I originally wrote. Okay? I didn't really appreciate that little comment about Sora and Kairi. ( I was sad when I typed that.


	7. Enter Elleinad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, LoZ, that stuff. I don't even own this chapter! This was written by horsie890 with my _slight _editing. As you can tell, she is painfully grammatically superior… (Sniff) I own Alysia.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's pretty much in the disclaimer. Except that this is a bit shorter than some recent chapters.

* * *

Elleinad's POV: "Ow, my shoulder. Why didn't Nayru's Love work, Link?"

"I don't know. I guess she was just too powerful."

"I feel dizzy."

"You should probably get some rest. It took a while to fix up your shoulder."

"So I noticed."

I yawned, feeling very lightheaded. My eyes closed sleepily, and I fell asleep almost instantly. I had a strange dream; it was almost like a memory.

"I sense an evil force out there somewhere. You two had better go find it and destroy it. I'm afraid that it will take over the world it is in currently, so hurry. It seems to be dormant right now, but it will grow in power, just like in my visions. If you don't stop it, no one will."

Zelda's words echoed in my head. She was the princess of Hyrule, the land I was from. She was also my mother.

"Do you really think we can win, Link?"

"We have to. That world, and possibly many others, is depending on us," he said as Epona, the mare he rode, plodded on sleepily. My horse, Velvet Wind, also known as Velvet, strode next to her, wide-eyed and alert. We were traveling to the Temple of Time to get to the other world. It was called Earth.

"I wonder what this 'evil force' is trying to do. It seems so unreadable;

Zelda hasn't been able to foresee that much about it."

"Whatever it may be, it's no match for both of us. The Master Sword alone might be enough, but along with my Mirror Sword, there's no way we can lose!" I said confidently. Link smiled.

"That's my girl." Link's my dad, by the way. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier.

Anyway…

We had brought several hundred of each kind of rupee we had. Gold ones were worth the most, and green ones were the least. The crystals were so abundant in Hyrule, I didn't think we'd have any use for them on Earth.

I was more wrong than I could have ever imagined.

People had a field day when they saw the size of the crystals. They called them 'diamonds', 'emeralds', and 'sapphires', among others. They were astounded by how big they were. We became so rich with selling all the crystals that we were able to buy a huge mansion that was almost an exact replica of Hyrule Castle and a swimming pool that looked like Lake Hylia. Of course, nothing can ever replace them.

I learned that since I was considered young by their standards (though my actual age lay somewhere around 100 years old. Hylians age really slowly, though time passes the same on all worlds), I had to go to school.

Everything there was incredibly simple, so I was allowed to just send the school all my homework, which I would do about three weeks in advance if I was bored. I soon made friends who were a lot like me. Now that I look back on it, I wonder if it was an accident of fate that brought us all together.

Whatever the cause, we were all very close. I even told them about being Hylian, my biggest secret.

Deep in my heart, I knew they wouldn't believe me. But it didn't matter.

In all this time, about three or four years, I almost forgot my mission. But

Link was always there to remind me what it was. We contacted Zelda every so often, but it took so much magic that it was only on very rare occasions.

Now, I have been able to sense the emergence of the evil force. For a while

I thought that it had evanesced and was gone, but when I felt the waves of power emitted from it, I knew I had been wrong.

About eight or so hours later, I slowly awoke from the dream, my eyes remaining closed while I contemplated it. My mind often reminisced about Link's and my coming to this world-- when it wasn't preoccupied. I often tried to push the thoughts of the evil to the back of my mind, but it was never easy. I had always known that the darkness would arise in some form, but I hadn't known that it would be in two of my friends. I opened my eyes, glancing in a nearby mirror. There was a line of purple stitches, crudely sewn, into my right arm. I wanted to use a potion so desperately, but Link had said that it would be too obvious. My wavy, light-gold hair lay strewn around my face. The only things I could clearly see in my reflection were my eyes. They seemed to echo my inner feelings, and were colored a strange, deep purple. They often changed color according to emotions that I felt. In this case, I knew it could only have been from the dark force. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light outside, and a similar one in my eyes.

They dimly glowed light amethyst. I smiled playfully at this, for I knew what it was.

"Laska and Alysia. They've finally been awakened."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Now it's time for……..

**Review Responses:**

Horsie890: It's also weird when you misspell one of them.  And you really don't want to know if you don't remember…


	8. The Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LoZ, KH, that stuff… I own this stuff… and horsie890 owns other stuff!

* * *

A/N: This chapter is action filled and we see action and more mysteries unfold! Oooooooh… Heartless behind! Hooray! I don't think this chapter will be as good as some recent ones, though. -.-

* * *

Crystal's POV: The Heartless came. I had never fought anything with a real sword before… I was sort of afraid to now.

"What's wrong?" asked Alysia in a concerned tone.

"I've never fought before…" Laska came over and said,

"Really?" I nodded and looked down at my Crystal Blade.

"Don't worry. Just never let your guard down and only attack if you can defend quickly, in case your enemy does a counter attack," explained Alysia.

"And if all else fails… trust your instincts," added Laska.

"Thanks, I'll do my best," I replied.

A Shadow Heartless scampered up to me. I cautiously walked up to it. Suddenly it jumped and I swung at it hard. The broad crystal sword connected with the shadowy body. It disappeared.

"I… I did it? Yeah! I did it!" I jumped up and down, but then there was a sharp pain on my back. Another Shadow had bitten me! I swung at it angrily in a wide circle. It disappeared along with a few others that the sword hit. We fought on, and eventually I spotted Alex and Sora. I was surprised to see her not trying to kill Sora. I made my way over to them.

Alex's POV: It was Crystal! Sora waved and we explained what had happened while we were fighting other Heartless.

"I'm so happy you're back to normal, Alex! Sora, you're still hurt. Come over here," said Crystal. Sora came to me while I was fending off other Heartless. She willed her Crystal Blade back into Aier-Tal and let Sora touch it. His wounds were gone and she turned Aier-Tal back into a sword.

"Those crystal things are amazing!" praised Sora. "Uh, thanks!" said Crystal and I. We fought other Heartless. I saw that Crystal was barely managing to fight well. I often help her when she messed up or something. I often got distracted by looking at Alysia and Laska. They were more than I imagined them to be. Suddenly we heard thundering hoof beats behind us.

Crystal's POV: It was Link and Elleinad. Elleinad was riding her gelding, Velvet. She was wearing Kokiri clothes and had a Hylian Shield and a sword. The sword looked like the Master Sword, but the hilt was shining gold and the sword was _glowing _silver. Link was also in Kokiri clothes and had a larger Hylian Shield. He was holding the Master Sword. Something seemed different about them… Whoa. They had pointy ears!

"Elleinad!" I yelled.

"Crystal, behind you," she warned.

"Huh?" She swung her sword over my head. I heard it slice into something. I turned around and saw a Neoshadow disappear.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Watch yourself…"

"So what is with the pointy ears? Where did you get the swords?" "I can't answer that second question now. The first is that I'm Hylian," she said.

"You know that's the millionth time you said it."

"It's true, Crystal!" she yelled. She seemed serious.

"Okay, I'll believe you, so what about Link?" She sighed and said,

"This is really Link and he's my father."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said.

"Look, this _really_ isn't the time to chat. There's Heartless attacking with no sign that they'll stop coming. Now keep alert and don't get killed," she said.

"Oh, I feel so much better," I muttered sarcastically, but I obeyed.

I saw bigger Heartless coming. Could it be? It was a Behemoth, WAY bigger than I thought it would be in the game. Alysia saw it and took flight. She flew up to it and did so many rapid punches and kicks that I couldn't see her arms and legs move. The Behemoth was moaning in pain. With one last punch, I saw the horn shatter to pieces and the Behemoth died instantly.

"Wow," I said. Then I felt a sharp pain on my arm, a Soldier had scratched me. I sliced it angrily. Another Behemoth came.

"This one's mine!" yelled Laska. She flew up and brought it down with three bone-shattering punches. I noticed that Laska hit a lot harder than Alysia, but Alysia was much faster than Laska. Then I saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. I ran over to them. "Crystal! What's going on?" asked Mickey. I explained everything to him, away from Donald and Goofy, and while fighting.

"Wow, that's quite a lot that happened while we were unconscious. Now I have a story to tell you. Two people woke us up. One was Leon and the other was a guy named Cloud. We saw that others were there like these girls Aerith and Yuffie, and Organization members. When the Heartless came into the city, we were all separated. I think the others are around here somewhere." My wish had taken in more characters than I thought. There might be more Disney characters running around. One thing was bugging me though: Where was Riku?

* * *

Blackheart's POV: Everything was going perfectly. I had some nuisances to worry about, but it was nothing my army couldn't handle. It was almost time to release my secret weapons. Suddenly I heard a sound behind me. I turned around and saw Ansem. He was solid now. 

"What happened to you?" I asked impatiently. He smiled.

"I am freeing myself from that impudent boy, Riku, thanks to you," he said.

"Why me and how can you free yourself from Riku?" I asked.

"You have captured him, have you not?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I captured him and got him as a toy for my secret weapons to play with. What better way to test their strength?"

"Yes, well as he is wasting away from your 'secret weapons' his heart is too. Ever since I had gained possession of Lat-Reia, the dark power that links me to it has torn away at my prison. I have also been fighting it as I grow stronger, and now his heart is being torn at by your 'weapons.' It will not be long until his heart is gone and I am truly free." I smiled with satisfaction. My secret weapons were so powerful that they even have the power to damage the heart directly. I've leaned that hearts are fragile, but they can take quite a beating.

"What will you do with his body?" I asked curiously. He smiled evilly.

"I will use him to bring Alexandra down." I raised my eyebrows and said, "Why use him to bring down Alex?"

"I've been very observant of that girl. She has turned good and now seeks me for revenge. She has other desires, however. She has fallen in love with Riku, which quite sickens me. If I was to create a false heart from darkness so that he will do what I say, he will reject her and she will weaken. I still have slight control over Lat-Reia, which will also help."

"Why are you so intent on defeating Alex? Everything seems to revolve around Alex with you." He looked at me in a strange way and said,

"Because I am sure that Alexandra is one of the Chosen."

* * *

Crystal's POV: I finally seemed to really get the hang of fighting. I got to the point where I could defeat a Wyvern by myself. Then I saw a few strange things. Alex and Laska seemed to tire, strangely at the exact same time. The number of Heartless seemed to lessen and the military seemed to slowly retreat. I was soon to find out the reasons were a Gargoyle flying high above holding a letter and a disturbance on the horizon. The disturbance seemed to make the Heartless part for it and it came with a menacing, cold presence. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and it was heading for us!

* * *

A/N: Gosh, a short chapter too! Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, I can't promise quick updating for later ones. I promise for the next one to be longer. TTFN!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Horsie890: It's really quite stupid so no.

Fecergirl00: Thanks fg01! You rock. I should get a clone…


	9. Domination and Complete Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (except for the stuff I own mentioned in previous chapters)

* * *

Crystal's POV: It moved closer… and we saw what it was. It was a Neoshadow holding a huge Invisible's sword. Something else was strange… it was purple.

I heard Autumn's voice ring through the air, "One of my secret weapons have been unleashed!"

"AUTUMN, WHERE ARE YOU! TELL ME WHERE ANSEM IS!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. Link and Elleinad clenched their long, sensitive ears. Sora grumbled, "Gosh, I didn't know anyone could be that loud…"

"Ansem? Oh, he's with me," answered Autumn's voice.

"Then where are you, Autumn?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you? Oh, and quit calling me that stupid name. My name is Blackheart." Elleinad crossed her arms and muttered, "I'm tired of talking to disembodied voices…" Then I ran to the side, narrowly missing the broad, blue blade. I angrily slashed at its side, but it turned grey and deflected the blow. "What the..." Blackheart's laugh filled the air,

"They are part Neoshadow, part Invisible, and part Black Fungus, and much smarter. They turn grey when off guard and switch back after. They can also release poison spores and fly." We gaped at the monster, then a dozen more came this way.

"I have an idea!" yelled Elleinad.

She pointed her sword to one and yelled, "Stopga!" The weapon froze in place.

"Yes!" She sliced at it, but it turned grey before she could strike.

"Impossible!" She screamed. While she was still struck with disbelief, the weapon came out of the spell and swiped his sword at her. She jumped back, but the long sword just Barely grazed her shoulder, not enough for anyone to bleed by it… normally. It sliced through the tunic and cut the string on her stitch from when Alex had hurt her. It bled freely again.

She staggered back and clutched the open wound, looking at the weapon like she hated it _real _badly. She put her sword back in its sheath and switched the Hylian Shield to her right arm. She raised her shield and searched through her pockets. Link jumped high into the air, Master Sword ready to strike. The weapon turned grey. Link smiled and held the sword down too early and switched it to one hand. He threw down his Hylian Shield and grabbed a blue crystal from his pocket. He did this so fast in midair; it took me a while to figure out what happened. He used Nayru's Love and crashed into the weapon's grey shield.

The impact was earsplitting. The blue crystal crushed into the weapon. Nayru's Love was wearing away at the impact spot, but I could see purple at that spot. Link smiled as the Master Sword got closer to the purple skin. With a shrill cry of effort, the weapon knocked its sword hard into Nayru's Love. The fading crystal nearly shattered from the blow. Link winced and clenched his teeth. His sword was so close, and the crystal was to disappear soon. The sword nicked the weapon and then the crystal disappeared. The secret weapon whacked Link far away with the flat of its sword.

Elleinad sighed and said, "Good job, Dad! Good thing I packed a red potion…" She showed Linkher wound, and it was nearly just a scar.

"The problem is that I didn't take any green potions," said Link.

"I didn't either. Oh crud…"

"The best I can manage now is a sword spin magic-wise…" he grumbled.

"I have some red potion left. That sword whacked you hard."

"No, it just knocked me silly. Besides, I don't like the taste of that potion very much. I prefer Lon Lon Milk."

"Yes, but this heals better… Oh well, you're okay and there's still fighting to do!" They stood up and Link retrieved his shield while Elleinad took out her sword.

I fought other Heartless, trying to avoid the secret weapons. I was getting real tired and Alysia and Laska seemed to avoid them too. Alex seemed to be just managing. I was worried, she looked like all her energy was drained and it looked like she found her Crystal Blade to be very heavy. And that one question kept prickling the back of my mind: where was Riku? So many questions… Suddenly I got this huge feeling… the feeling of complete loss… I knew in my heart what was going to happen, but I found no words to say it with. I decided to go with the flow. I fought more Heartless.

* * *

Blackheart's POV: I watched the scene below with Ansem not far away. I had released the secret weapons and the military retreated. I was angry at the fact Link even touched one of them. Then a Gargoyle flew up to me. It held an important looking envelope. I opened it and read it quickly. I skipped over all this boring formal stuff until I got nearly to the end of the long letter. My eyes stopped on a single sentence. "The representatives of the world have bestowed upon you the complete control over the planet Earth." I re-read that sentence five times and put the letter down. I had control of the world. It was mine! I cheered and did a victory dance.

"I see the message carried good news," Ansem stated.

"I own the world now!" I yelled. I was so happy I let the rest of my army out to crush my foes by Las Vegas.

* * *

Crystal's POV: Suddenly a stampede of Heartless of all kinds swept the valley. Quickly, Alysia lifted me off the ground while Laska did the same to Alex. I struggled in her iron grip.

"Let me go! I have to help my friends; they'll never survive this if we don't do something! LET ME GO!" I yelled.

Alysia said, "We _are _doing something. No one can survive this if they can't fly. Even airborne Heartless keep low to the ground. Today, we can't save the hearts of your friends. We can only save you two, because you two are the only ones who can change the tide of the war.

"You two are not only the bearers of Aier-Tal and Lat-Reia, but you two are some of the Chosen. The Chosen are those who are prophesized by destiny to carry out the will of the Card Crystals. Laska and I are bound to them by every single molecule in our bodies. We feel their use for the universe coming to an end, and to our end. Until that time comes, the Card Crystals will finish their final task. I'm sure you'll see your friends again. Just believe in yourself and we will prevail. Remember, if you are the only one left, you aren't alone. That doesn't make sense now, but you'll see what I mean in time."

I felt my tears drip to the ground below. I heard familiar screams of pain. They filled the air and I could distinguish each and every one. Elleinad… Velvet… Link… Epona… Sora… Mickey… Donald… Goofy… and many others I recognized. I saw Alex crying too. To my further dismay, I couldn't hear Riku. I saw Alex crying too. It felt so painful, the helplessness… My sad feelings were slowly mixed with anger. I trembled and my Crystal Blade blazed red. I saw that Alex's did too. Something was strange about her sword's glow: It was threaded with black. I had completely forgotten about the Heartless symbol on Lat-Reia.

Then I realized the stampede was thinning, until there was no more except the secret weapons and a Darkside. Perched on the Darkside's shoulder was Blackheart. Laska and Alysia slowly descended. I saw Alex's attention totally towards the ground. I looked down. There was blood smeared in some places, and standing in the center of the battlefield …was Riku. Laska and Alysia's feet touched the ground and they let go of us. Something seemed different about Riku. His blue-green eyes were as dark and empty as a well and he looked just emotionless. He turned his head slowly towards Alex.

Riku's clothes were torn in some places. His hair was very messy and if I hadn't have known better, I'd say he was a corpse that somehow stood and turned its head… a zombie…? This wasn't the Riku we knew. Something was missing, but Alex didn't notice. She rushed over to him. Even though I didn't really want to, I heard every word they said.

Alex's POV: I was so happy to see him! I rushed to him and smiled.

"You're alive! I'm so happy, and where where you all this time? You are a mess."

He stared at me blankly and said in a flat, monotonous tone, "Nothing happened. What do you want?" I blushed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Now was my chance to say how I felt.

"I… I…"

"You what?" he demanded.

"I really like you," I said with as much feeling as I could.

"You like me," It wasn't a confirmation. "but I do not like you. Who would like some worthless wench like you? You have that crystal sword in your hand that gives you some use, but you are too tall of a girl for anyone. You are a whole two inches taller than me. Who likes a tall person? Your face is ugly too. I don't like you, so rot somewhere else!" He turned around and marched off the other way. I dropped to my knees. I had never taken such a verbal beating in my life, well, not by someone I cared about or that hurt this much. I felt like all he said. I wouldn't be _too _upset if he rejected me without the comments, but why did he go through with all of that?

I felt worthless. I felt no reason to keep going. His words where emotionless, but they pierced me like needles. I believed everything he said. What was life worth if no one loved you? That sharp, pointy sword in my hand looked really nice, really inviting. Once again, my brain had no control of my actions. I felt a slight bit like I was when I was evil. My mind was screaming protests, but I couldn't stop myself. I flipped the Crystal Blade in my grip so it pointed towards me. I grabbed the handle with both hands and lifted it high…

Crystal's POV: I saw what she was doing and yelled in alarm. Alysia and Laska looked, but I was on her before they reacted. Total instinct took over and I gripped the blade of the sword to stop her from plunging it into her chest. It didn't take long for my hands to start bleeding. My blood fell onto her lap in large, dark red drops.

I ignored the pain as I managed to speak, "What are you doing?"

When she answered she sounded very afraid, "I can't stop myself, Crystal! His words are controlling me…" Laska seized the sword and I let go of it before she pulled it away from Alex. Alysia came over and slapped Alex hard across the face.

"What the heck was that for? She couldn't control herself!" I screamed.

"That's why I slapped her," snapped Alysia. The slap knocked Alex backwards. She laid sprawled on the ground, her blue eyes wide open, breathing heavily, and a painful-looking red mark on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" asked Laska softly. Alex slowly sat up. "Yes, I'm fine. That hurt, but it worked, Alysia. Thank you. I don't know what happened. It's like Riku's words controlled me."

Alysia took a step back and spat on the ground angrily.

"A Full-Body Control spell. It's an evil spell that was used by necromancers to either use their enemies or for fun. It was outlawed and enforced harshly in Oblivion Kingdom. Any mage who was caught was sent to prison for half of their lives. This was a weak one that was done unto you. Riku didn't cast that spell. Riku isn't alive anymore. The thing that kept his body moving and to use the spell through was a fake heart. Riku's heart has been taken, we can tell."

"So do you think Ansem did the spell?" I asked.

"I think all of us are more than positive, Crystal," Laska commented. Alex stared at the ground glumly. I looked around at my surroundings. It was sunset. Most sunsets here were a sight to behold, but the blood-red glare it gave off seemed less than beautiful now. The city behind us was deserted; many people had their lives taken. My brown eyes scanned the area, and they rested on Blackheart sitting on a Darkside far away. Why didn't it seem as if no one else noticed her?

"Don't you guys see Autumn, um… I mean Blackheart?" I asked. "Blackheart, where?" asked Alex, straining her eyes. I pointed in the direction of the girl and the big Heartless. "There's no one there," said Laska flatly. "What are you talking about she's right there!" Alysia looked at me in a weird way in asked, "Can I borrow Aier-Tal?" I nodded and turned the Crystal Blade back into its figurine form and handed it to Alysia. The moment she touched it her eyes widened. "I knew it! Aier-Tal has the power to make things far away look a lot closer!" she grabbed my shoulders as Laska did the same to Alex.

The Knights' wings extended and we accelerated so fast I felt as if I left a part of myself behind. My watering eyes saw that we were flying fast and low to the ground. I could touch it with my foot, but I didn't want to lose it. In a few minutes I could see Blackheart. Alysia leaned forward so far that I was nearly upside-down. I heard an earsplitting sound almost like a flying rock ripping through a paper wall. Alysia and Laska landed and skidded to a stop and let us go. I hadn't even realized it, but Alysia kept a hold on my glasses while we were flying. She handed them and Aier-Tal to me.

I turned around and saw the Darkside with two holes in it fall down. Blackheart flew from its shoulder before it hit the ground. It disappeared and she turned to us.

"Hi. I thought my army already killed off you guys," she said casually.

"Where's Ansem?" Alex demanded. Blackheart smiled and crossed her arms.

"You should pay me more respect. You are talking to the ruler of the world!" she said.

"You took over the world?" we all said in unison.

"Well, look around! No military is fighting me, not even to defend the city. Why do you think they retreated? Nearly every living human being in the world recognizes me as their ruler, whether they like it or not. You have to obey _me_!"

"We don't have to if we don't want to," said Alysia.

"We come from another world," said Laska.

"We don't have to listen to you!" I yelled.

"We can choose to disobey you," said Alex.

Blackheart scowled and yelled, "Fine! I have no choice but to destroy all of you." She snapped her fingers and we somehow ended up in the middle of the city. Five secret weapons appeared. Blackheart sat on a large, floating, dark platform with a black, throne-like chair. Ansem stood beside her, arms crossed. Laska flew to the platform, but a weapon blocked her way. She punched it hard, but it turned gray.

Laska cried out and flew back down. One finger looked broken and her entire hand was red. I held Aier-Tal to it and it healed.

"Thanks." Alysia frowned and said,

"It withstood Laska's punch. How are we ever going to defeat those things?" I turned Aier-Tal into the Crystal Blade.

"How about we fight until we find one?" I proposed.

"Good plan," Alex said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's the best one we got. Let's go for it!" said Laska. So we fought the secret weapons.

Whatever we did, the secret weapons stopped. I noticed that they attacked infrequently and that they couldn't stay gray forever. Maybe that was its weakness? I swung my sword repeatedly at a secret weapon. It seemed to strain to keep the gray on after a while. When I thought that it was going to turn back, I lifted my sword high. The weapon caught me off guard and knocked the sword from my hands where it landed far away. "

Oh crap," I cried. I ran out of the way before it could slice me in two. I ran for my sword. I saw Ansem move his hand and mutter something.

I got to it and picked up my sword. I nearly dropped the Crystal Blade; it was much heavier. I could still use it, which was good. I ran to a secret weapon and sliced it from behind while it was distracted by Alysia. It was still purple when I hit it, but my sword glanced off like it was grey. It turned and looked at me. It sliced its blue sword low horizontally. I had no choice but to jump. When I did, it suddenly knocked it up and sent me into the air. I landed on my stomach hard. I rolled over and saw the blue sword coming down. I blocked it and stumbled to my feet. That was close!

Suddenly the secret weapons stopped moving, they froze entirely. Stranger yet, Laska and Alysia weren't moving either. Ansem and Blackheart were moving, but they didn't look surprised. Alex was moving too. She was moving in a different way. Her Crystal Blade shone black and the symbol on Lat-Reia was noticeable, as noticeable as black ink. Alex stumbled and, not letting go of the sword, fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Ooh… Minor cliffie! And it's also long (with some pointless parts, I know) and on in record time!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Fencergirl00: You're welcome, fg01! Make sure the original doesn't get… _too _out of control.

Horsie890: I'm updating, happy? Glad you liked it.


	10. The Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: (growl) you know what I own and don't own.

* * *

Alex's POV: The Crystal Blade… It became so, so heavy. I felt it dragging me down, down into some dark place. I felt the darkness flood through my hand. The Crystal Blade was dark… It was consuming me, I could feel it. I tried to scream, but no sound came. I saw where I was. It felt like a dream, but my pain was very, very real. I was in a glowing, seeping, dark mass inside a clear, purple dome. The darkness was leaking out of a heartless symbol- shaped hole in the dome. Wait; was this the inside of Lat-Reia? Was it like this all a long?

As all the dark stuff drained out, I felt it come into myself. I tried to move, but I found myself bound by thick black chains. Then I heard Ansem's voice in my head.

"You have escaped death, darkness, and me for the last time. Let me drag you down to the darkest depths of darkness where your heart will never escape! Before I gave Lat-Reia to you, I gave its deepest depths some of my darkness, where it has been growing since you first laid your hand on the package. Let the darkness consume you, Chosen Alexandra!"

His voice was terrible and piercing. I tried to cover my ears or scream, but I couldn't. I felt tears roll down my face. I was alone. I was alone in the darkness where I could never get out. I was alone. I wished for anyone, even Ansem to be here where I could see him. I felt my heart slowly consumed. My memories were fading; I could barely remember my own name. I wasn't going to survive this and no one could save me, or even be here with me. Then I heard something. What was it? It came again and again, each time louder and clearer. It was a voice!

"Alex!" it yelled.

"Alex!" It was so familiar… It came again and again. Suddenly all my fading memories came back to me. I found that I could speak again.

"CRYSTAL!" I yelled as loud as I could.

* * *

Crystal's POV: I ran to her and held her back up.

"Alex!" I yelled, shaking her. I kept yelling her name, hoping she would respond. Then I had an idea. I tried to take the Crystal Blade out of her hand. It wouldn't come out, but I kept trying and yelling her name. After a long time, I pulled on the sword as hard as I could and it flew out of Alex's hands.

"CRYSTAL!" she yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"I'm here," I whispered. Suddenly she had a look of pain on her face and she fell back down.

She clutched where her heart was and whispered, "I'm sorry. You were too late." She smiled and disappeared.

"No!" I yelled.

In her place was a Shadow Heartless. I shakily stood up and looked at Ansem hatefully.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to Alysia and Laska?" Ansem smiled and crossed his arms.

"I thought you would know. Didn't Elleinad show you the picture? Didn't you see it before she fell?"

I looked down and said, "Yes. I noticed that she was weakening while she held the Crystal Blade. Laska too. Why?"

"Why? It is because Alexandra is one of the Chosen. As long as one of the Chosen holds one of the Card Crystals, their power is unstoppable…nearly. I had already planted my power in Lat-Reia before I gave it to her, not only weakening its power, but also weakening the Chosen one and Laska, who is connected to Lat-Reia. It was one of my most ingenious plans, if I say so myself." Ansem said with an evil smile.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"You should respect me more, girl!" He swept his hand in the air and I was knocked back.

"Ouch…" I groaned. I heard a crackling sound. I got up and looked to where it came from. Alysia was struggling against something, teeth gritted. The sound came from white lightning around her.

"Darn those old wizards. It's said that time stops when a Chosen falls. There's magic in the crystals that makes us freeze like that. It's so stupid… It'll wear off soon, don't worry," Alysia grunted. She froze again exactly as she was before. For some reason Ansem looked confused.

"How could she have done that? She's supposed to be weakening because I have some control over Aier-Tal…"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"I did what I did to Lat-Reia. Soon you'll end up like Alexandra. But how could Alysia resist the spell…?"

"Well, Ansem, there's a little thing called _time_. Alex had had Lat-Reia for days, and Crystal has had the tainted Aier-Tal for a half an hour," Blackheart pointed out. Ansem grumbled and looked away: he didn't like to be proven wrong. They hadn't noticed that I had followed the Shadow Heartless. I whacked it, not hard enough to kill it, and it cringed and scampered away, leaving Lat-Reia. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"Don't run away!" I heard Blackheart's voice behind me. The platform floated over to me, followed by two Secret Weapons holding two struggling Crystal Angel Knights.

"Alysia! Laska!" I yelled. I ran at the Secret Weapons. They had to have a weak point. Nothing was truly invincible, what hadn't been tried? Wait, Link had been able to scratch it, because Nayru's Love was unbreakable. What if…? I pulled out Lat-Reia.

"I hope this works." I had to make it up from here. Lat-Reia felt like a cold, lead weight in my hand. I closed my eyes and drew in the air with the tip of a crystal bat wing. I drew a very large circle.

'A shield,' I thought, 'unbreakable shield of darkness only being destroyed by light.' I drew a much smaller rectangle in the center. 'To put the Crystal Blade through, but not shatter the shield.' I pulled Lat-Reia away and opened my eyes. A circle with a rectangle in it was in the air drawn by a purple line of light. It slowly turned into an elaborate black shield with a slot in the middle, perfect to slip a sword into. I put Lat-Reia back into my pocket.

"Never knew I was going to use something this dark…" I muttered. I took a deep breath and charged towards a Secret Weapon.

Laska got out of the way enough not to get hit by the incoming shield. Although it turned grey, the weapon flinched badly and let Laska go. I pushed as hard as I could against it. It was flailing, trying to keep the protective color on. I saw the grey fade away slowly. It had no choice, the grey was fading away and it couldn't live with it much longer and it was exhausting to keep it on. It couldn't reach over and knock me off; the shield was much too big for that. The grey disappeared and the Secret Weapon was too exhausted to even lift its sword. I slammed the Crystal Blade into the slot. I heard a screaming sound and the Secret Weapon died.

"No!" yelled Blackheart, filled with fury. "Those are supposed to be invincible and it's hard and takes long to make one!"

"It looks like the Card Crystals can do almost anything," I said. All of the Secret Weapons disappeared.

"Not worth losing any more of them…" muttered Blackheart.

Ansem turned to her and said, "Blackheart, we shall destroy Crystal together! We can have the Chosens out of the way, seal the Crystal Angel Knights, and rule the whole universe if we want to." Blackheart raised an eyebrow.

"What's with all the 'we' in this?" Ansem took a step back, shocked.

"But Blackheart! I gave you your evil dark power, your Darkblade, the Heartless, everything. You would not be like this without me! For all these years I've been alone with whatever I've done. I feel like it's time to share something with someone again. Please, Blackheart?" Blackheart looked at him in disgust.

"You make me sick." She took out a sword. It was the darkest thing I've ever seen in my life, even the air around it was dim.

"Goodbye, Ansem. I work alone," she said, pointing the sword at Ansem threateningly. "This is _my _world, so you do what _I _say, you old geezer!"

Anem looked angry. "I shall leave then, and take the Heartless with me. Keep your useless creations." He disappeared, along with all of the Heartless. I put the shield down and willed Lat-Reia into a sword. It listened to me now, but it was weighed in darkness: that Crystal Blade was heavier than the other.

"So it looks like it's just you and me," Blackheart said to me.

"And us!" Alysia pointed out.

Blackheart looked sideways at them menacingly. "No, only Crystal will be fighting me."

"No, we will be fighting too," said Laska.

Blackheart waved her hand and they were encased in large cages of darkness.

"Hey!" they protested.

"Don't even try getting out of there, there's nothing you can do for your precious little Chosen anymore." They looked down sadly. Blackheart walked towards me, dark sword pointed to me. I held the very heavy sword in a defending position. I had no idea how Alex could fight with this thing. I'd fall down if I swung it, heck, I could barely lift it.

Blackheart smiled wickedly, "It's over!" She swung her sword across my head, but I ducked just in time. I should have done something, I had an opening! But then a black booted foot slammed into my stomach.

I recoiled and would've fallen over if I hadn't have slammed the tip of the Crystal Blade into the ground and held on. The wind was knocked out of me, and Blackheart was already attacking before I could fully catch my breath. I blocked with the Aier-Tal Crystal Blade. I hardly had the strength to lift the other one, which put me at a disadvantage. That black sword was longer and thinner than the Crystal Blade, and it could easily snake past my shorter, broader sword. And I had only been fighting with a sword for a few hours and using two powerful tainted crystals I barely knew how to use.

I really was at a disadvantage even if I could use both swords. Blackheart was taller than me by quite a few inches and she probably could control her powers better than I could. And she really wanted to kill me. We fought and fought (in truth, it was more like her striking and me parrying blows), until the hilts of our swords were locked together. We were pushing against each other, trying to best the other. Her superior height helped, not to mention she was a little bit stronger than me.

"Give in!" she commanded. I slowly began to realize I just might have to. I could feel my strength deteriorating; I wouldn't be able to keep this up.

I pushed my sword, until my strength could hold on no longer. I submitted and Blackheart threw me back triumphantly. The Crystal Blade landed far away. I had fallen down quite a few times today, but nothing was as bad as this. I was thrown back, skidding on the bumpy blacktop of the street. I could feel my back being scraped through my t-shirt. I was sprawled on the ground with the other Crystal Blade not far away, but there was no way I'd be able even to lift it. I was wasted, I couldn't even move. I was breathing heavily and was helpless as Blackheart walked over to me. I could hear Alysia and Laska's voices yelling out my name, encouraging me. Those two were very powerful; I doubted they had ever felt the way I did now.

Blackheart walked over, completely ignoring the two others' voices. She held her dark sword out, ready to give the killing blow. "See you in hell," was what she said to me. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Dark sword coming down. Blackheart yelling. Alysia and Laska's voices. Dark sword, the bringer of my doom. My life actually flashed before my eyes. Was this really the end? Was all hope lost for the Card Crystals, the world, the future of the universe, for Alysia, Laska, Elleinad, Link, and Alex, and the Kingdom Hearts people? For me?


	11. Simple and Clean

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Simple and Clean, or some other stuff. Our nice friend, horsie890 owns Laska and Elleinad.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the A/N's have returned! This will be a shorter chapter than the others lately. This is a songfic chapter on "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru.

* * *

Crystal's POV: Everything was in slower motion, until time seemed to stop. I felt that I was slowing down too, but only I could realize the change in motion. I heard a sound… like singing. It became louder. Yes, it seemed to be singing. Hundreds of voices, each clear and able to be distinguished and each voice was a very kind voice. They seemed to be singing a riddle… but not rhyming. It went like this: 

"_Master of the Card Crystals, one of failing strength._

_Do not falter, all is not lost. Believing is all you need to do._

_Believe, nestling, and you will take flight._

_To unlock the true power of the Crystal Angel Knights, all you need to do is this:_

_Sing. Sing the song of the land where the wish of Lat-Reia came from._

_It is the song of your liking, the one that soothes you through._

_Sing this, and the Card Crystal's destinies will be fulfilled."_

That was the easiest thing I've ever heard. KH song, my favorite song: "Simple and Clean." I felt my body be normal-paced in this slow-paced environment. I rolled well out of the way and hoisted both crystal Blade's up.

"I believe!" I said. "I believe that I can do as the song said. I believe I can make the Card Crystals go back to normal. I believe I'll save my friends and the world, and I believe I can defeat Blackheart!" With that, I felt the Card Crystals getting purged of the unneeded darkness and everything became normal-paced again. Blackheart's sword hit empty air and cracked the ground below.

"What?" Blackheat yelled, dumbfounded. I took a deep breath. I wasn't much of a singer, but it had to be done.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go." _Blackheart looked at me as if I were some lunatic.

"You know, I don't think this is a good time for that. How… How did you get out of the way?"

I smiled and kept on singing, _"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." _Blackheart ran and swung at me with no mercy. I blocked it with both Crystal Blades crossed.

"How can you use those so easily?"

"_You're giving me too many things, lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father?" _We fought and fought, Blackheart getting more agitated.

"_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple.'"_

"Will you shut up already?" Blackheart swung hard to prove her point. I swooped down and hit her stomach with the flat of one of my swords

"Ouch!"

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go."_At this point I could somehow ear Alysia and Laska singing with me. Blackheart did a quick high horizontal stroke that I couldn't block with my swords in time. I ducked, but it grazed my forehead. I grunted and felt a drop of blood running down my face.

"_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?" _I could hear Alex singing now, accompanied with music from two ocarinas. I was sure I knew who the owners were. Suddenly,Blackheart did a huge vertical strike, which I rolled out of the way and swung one blade out. It nicked Blackheart's hip. She gasped and swung her sword with such fury that I had to roll and block with swords at the same time.

"_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple." _I jumped up and did a huge strike with both swords. She blocked it with her sword horizontally. The impact sent white, purple, and black sparks flying. We broke away and continued exchanging blows.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go." _Blackheart was quite annoyed with me now. She tried to get my throat, but I managed to block that and snaked the other up to nick her check. I jumped backwards before she could counterattack.

"_Hold me, whatever lies before this morning is a little later on."_ But that darned sword was long. It got the top of my hand. I flinched, but didn't drop the sword in that hand.

"_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." _Blackheart and I fought hard; each of us got more cuts. Neither of us was faltering. It was quite a struggle at some points.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go."_ Blackheart kicked me in the shin, which made me kneel down. I ducked right before she could behead me, but the dark sword dug deep into my arm. I screamed and barely stood, but I still continued.

"_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." _She tried to kick me again, but I stumbled out of the way and sliced her raised leg. The feeling of blade going through flesh felt sickening. Blackheart yelled and swung at me. I quickly pulled my bloody sword away and ducked. Now she couldn't walk so well. She ignored the pain and we continued fighting.

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on." _We were fighting as we never did before, now for survival equally as the actual defeating of the other. Blackheart jumped back and hurled her sword at me. I blocked it by hitting it back with one sword like a baseball bat.

Not a good choice. The sword was coming so fast and my arm was at a weird angle. Sure, I hit it back at her, but the impact sent my arm back… much too far. I felt my shoulder go out of place. That was very painful. I yelled and stumbled back. Blackheart picked up her sword and grinned evilly.

"_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." _I turned the Aier-Tal Crystal Blade back into the crystal with that hand I held it to my shoulder. Blackheart ran up and stuck, but I blocked with the other. When my arm was strong enough again, I turned it into the sword again.

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on." _Blackheart swung at me, but I tried to block it with crossed swords. Unfortunately, it was a feint and she snaked her sword up under the crossed swords before I got an idea of what was happening. When I did I hit both swords down hard. The dark blade had grazed my throat lightly, but I had landed a really nasty cut on either of her hands.

"_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all." _She kneeled over and looked up at me expectantly. I pulled my swords out and jumped backwards. I could've killed her, but she was still my friend inside, or at least, I believed she was. I finished the song.

"_Nothing's like before." _I heard my voice echo through what seemed like everything. Suddenly, everything was covered in a soft light.


	12. The True Faces of Good and Evil

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own KH and LoZ. I don't own Laska and Elleinad either. They belong to horsie890. I own some other stuff like Alysia and the Card crystals and such…

* * *

A/N: Yes, quite a short chappie but a monumental one in my opinion.

* * *

Crystal's POV: The light had calm warmth to it, I liked it. I saw the dark cages holding Alysia and Laska shatter. The Crystal Angel Knights didn't react like I thought they would. Actually, they seemed to be sleeping. Both were floating in midair, eyes closed. Their wings wrapped tightly around them, like they were when I had first seen them. The crystal Blades turned back into their Card Crystal forms and floated through the air. Aier-Tal floated to Alysia and Lat-Reia floated to Laska. I was blinded by more light, except this was white and purple and stronger. When the light subsided, there was Alysia and Laska with their wings unwrapped, but their bodies were crystalline. I gasped.

"This is how it's supposed to be…" Alysia whispered.

"You see," Laska explained, "both Alysia and I were created for a purpose. We were created as weapons and as guardians of Oblivion Kingdom."

Alysia continued, "The Card Crystals also created us for other reasons. My whole body, my flesh and blood, every single cell in my body was created by Aier-Tal."

Then Laska continued, "Same with me from Lat-Reia. We are the Card Crystals in living, breathing forms. We aren't really human."

"We were intended to become one with the Card Crystals again when the time came." Alysia concluded, "And that time is now. So we will help you and stop Blackheart!"

"But doesn't that mean I won't see you guys again?" I asked. The two crystalline knights exchanged sad glances and Laska sighed and answered me.

"Not in this form. When we help you by becoming one with the Crystals, we'll be a part of you."

"Okay then."

There were more lights, even brighter, until there were two little orbs of light, one white and one purple. They floated to me and went inside me. I felt power flooding through me, and I felt myself change. I was encased in a gigantic, reflective crystal ball. When I was finished changing, I could see my reflection on the side of the ball.

I was completely changed! In either hand I held one of the Crystal Blades. My brown hair was longer and white and purple ribbons were braided into it and a white hood was covering some of my head. Well, I had huge sky-blue gauntlets on my arms, long, light lavender shirt with the crystalline chest armor with the emblem of the Crystal Angel Knights, long white silk pants, and white-and-purple boots. On my forehead was a turquoise symbol of a winged crown, just like Alysia and Laska. Around my neck was a chain of crystals and a circular pendant that was a white heart-shape in it. I knew instantly what it was. It was Kairi's heart. This was the cool part: I had wings! One white bird wing and one violet bat wing. I was like Alysia and Laska combined.

The crystal ball shattered, and I was free. The light faded finally and there stood Blackheart.

"Wh-what was that light? Why do I fell stronger? What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Let's start this fight over and fight me with all the evil power that you got from that wish," I said. She smiled evilly and suddenly she blazed with black fire. She rose into the air as the flames consumed her body. The flames suddenly disappeared and what was revealed was something totally different.

The closest thing it resembled was to a dragon, but it had many different qualities to it. Its torso was about 80 feet long, I estimated. Its huge tail was even longer than its torso and ended in three, sharp, cruel prong-like appendages. All along its back and tail were shallow ridges. Its whole back was of the darkest of blacks, while its front side was grey. I noticed a really un-dragonly feature: It had skin, not scales. Its arms and legs were heavily muscled and ended in enormous hands or feet. They had five digits with opposable thumbs ending in huge, silver claws each about as long as I was. Its menacing silver teeth were even longer and caked with old, dried blood. In the center of its chest was a large black heart-shape. On its head were huge grey ram's horns and last of all were its large, glowing crimson eyes. In one of its huge clawed hands it held a very large version of the dark sword.

This monster was wingless, but it could still fly. In midair it turned its huge, foul face in my direction.

"You… This can't be what was Autumn…" I gasped.

It spoke in a deep, inhuman voice that made the very earth shake, "That girl was the perfect vessel for me to regain my power and unleash it. Now the Card Crystals are the only nuisance for me to get rid of in order for me to destroy all life."

I flew level to its face and managed to say, "Why would you want to do that? Who are you?"

"You fool!" It roared loudly and I fell back several yards. Its breath smelled of rotting flesh.

"I thought that the Angel of the Crystals would be more intelligent than this! I am Blackheart, true wielder of the Darkblade, maker of nightmares, bringer of doom, and destroyer of the fabled Oblivion Kingdom."

"What?"

"Yes, my previous vessel was of the greatest of thieves and with him I obtained Lat-Reia, The Card Crystal of wishes and darkness. It was just what I needed. I made my vessel to do the wish ceremony for me and I made the wish and destroyed the thief's body. Oblivion Kingdom was destroyed, the Crystal Angel Knights were sealed away, and I was about to destroy Lat-Reia and Aier-Tal. But I couldn't touch them. Later I found that only a resident of Oblivion Kingdom, a Crystal Angel Knight, or a Chosen could even _touch _one with their own skin. So I scattered them to different worlds as far as they could be from each other.

"Somehow they came together again and a certain Chosen even woke the Crystal Angel Knights. I found Lat-Reia again and I saw an old man named Ansem, who used to be a king of a world. He was casting a dark spell on Lat-Reia. I seized this chance to fuse myself with the dark spell and I entered Lat-Reia and I have been waiting for this moment ever since."

"You still didn't answer my first question, why do you want to destroy all life?"

Blackheart stared at me and growled, "You seem so happy in protecting everything that means something good to you. I learned long ago that caring or loving anything only gets you into bad situations. I ended my first lifetime protecting something I loved. My heart grew angry after I died. Why did I have to die then? I still had many years ahead of me. I saw my living loved ones be so sad for my death. Why sadness? All dangerous acts of protecting someone always eventually bring sadness and ruin. I thought why should there be any sadness if I get rid of the source of it all? Life was the problem. If there wouldn't be life, no one would be there to be sad or angry. I am doing everything I do for a good cause."

"That's so stupid! If you ever loved someone or laughed or even smiled, you'd know that there was a lot more to life than sadness and anger!"

"Love also brings destruction. This world is a wonderful example. People wage insipid wars, pollute the earth, bring life out of balance, destroy other lives, destroy their _own _lives, all for love, whether it be love of themselves, love of money, love of the suffering of other things, or anything else. _I _bring destruction with no love in it at all. I bring death to worlds, different dimensions, even dreams. I am the ultimate weapon against love and life, and that is why I am going to kill you, Angel of the Crystals."

I didn't know about this Angel of the Crystals stuff, but I could guess well enough. (A/N: Wow, another unintentional rhyme!) I was the Angel and I was going to kick some major Blackheart butt! We were total opposites fighting against each other, but which would win? My swords were crystallized toothpicks compared to him for his immense size. His whole length was probably almost 200 feet. I was only a meager 5'5"… How could I win against just immense size and blind hate? He rose higher into the air, as did I. He stood like the air was solid and held the Darkblade in a dueling position. I raised my Crystal Blades, poised to attack. The final battle that was about to decide everything was about to begin. Would life or death prevail?


	13. The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or LoZ. If I did I'd be in Japan making wonderful games instead of rotting away, writing fan fictions. I don't own Laska or Elleinad either. As you should know… they belong to horsie890.

* * *

A/N: I'm working hard on this chappie! It _is _the best and final battle of the whole fic.

* * *

Crystal's POV: I struck first. I yelled and flew at Blackheart as fast as I could. He made one huge slice with the Darkblade and I found myself tumbling backwards through the air. I was much too small to do anything! Wait, if I could will the Crystal Blades into Card crystals and vice-versa maybe I could… I willed the Crystal Blades to be bigger. They grew twice as long. They were still light but their size nearly made me drop. I flew at Blackheart again, skillfully avoiding the sword and taking a slice at his side. It didn't do anything. The impact almost made me drop my swords. It was like Blackheart's skin was as hard as steel! 

He swiped at me with a huge clawed hand and I descended enough to just dodge it. I flew back and tried to think. I didn't have much time to think because Blackheart was walking towards me. He spun around and I got whipped by its monstrous tail. I crashed into the side of a hotel. I ran out of the room and flew down the stairs. It would give time to think unless it…

I heard an unbearable screeching sound. It was like ripping steel… which was exactly what happened. The floor above me caved in and I saw Blackheart holding the top half of the building through the rubble. I flew through and flew away as fast as I could. I heard the wind roar and I looked over my shoulder. Blackheart was flying after me!

"Crud!" I yelled. I banked to the right and stopped suddenly. Blackheart gigantic body rocketed past me. It would take it a while to slow down. Think fast! I had Kairi's heart around my neck. The heart of a Princess of Heart. I've seen that it can fuse to a Crystal Blade, but there were two swords and one heart. I slowly flew backwards and I held the Crystal Blades in one hand together and took off the heart pendant with the other.

"Kairi… thanks," I whispered. I placed the heart pendant on both the Crystal Blades at the same time. There was a huge flash of light and the Crystal Blades changed in my hands.

Finally the light faded and I saw my new weapon. It was more like a lance than anything else. On either end there was a shortened Crystal Blade and the handles were elongated and fused together so now it seemed like a crystal lance with a blade on both ends. Golden crystal material was wrapped around the shaft and the spaces between the ribbon-like material had a repeated pattern of white and purple.

"Awesome… The Crystal Lance…" I said to myself. I heard a roar. I looked up and saw Blackheart flying for me! I rolled in midair out of the way and scraped its shoulder with my Crystal Lance. I saw the blade break easily through skin and tear through flesh. Blackheart screeched and flew back. His shoulder was bleeding grey blood.

"It seems like I can finally hurt you!" I yelled triumphantly.

"DIE!" I heard its huge inhuman voice yell. Its Darkblade met with my Crystal Lance and sparks flew. I continued to fight and it was sort of weird because I was exchanging blows with something bigger than most buildings. Then I suddenly swooped under its arms and gave it a huge kick in the stomach.

"HI-YA!"

I didn't expect it to do anything but Blackheart grunted and stumbled backwards. I guess I'm a lot stronger as the Angel of the Crystals. I smiled and was about to slice him, but he blocked with the Darkblade. We continued exchange blows for a long time.

It started using his claws and tail as weapons too, which meant I had to fly around to dodge a lot more. I was getting really tired. Blackheart was so much bigger than me and it didn't move around nearly as much as I did. I flew at it as hard as I could, twirling my lance. Surprisingly, little shards of crystal formed around me and flew at Blackheart.

"What…?" I said. Blackheart couldn't stop them and the shards embedded them selves on all part of Blackheart. Blackheart screeched in pain as grey blood started to dripping from where the shards hit. "You are becoming a nuisance!" Blackheart growled. The Darkblade blazed with black fire and Blackheart red eyes glowed dark silver. Now there wasn't any color on its body, only blacks and grays…

The shards flew out of it and I flew quickly out of the way. Grey blood was dripping from his mouth and he let the drops of blood spill into the Darkblade's fire. The Darkblade's fire grew larger with each drop of blood. To my horror it even sliced its own arm open to get as much blood as possible on the sword… but why? What was the increasing conflagration on the sword going to do? I found myself unable to move but to just watch. When its arm refused to bleed anymore blood, he touched his huge gash with the blazing sword. The cut was healed and it raised its sword.

I found myself able to move again and I flew towards it, and I could feel the scorching heat even from here. I started backing up now. Blackheart swung the Darkblade down hard and all the fire flew at me.

"Whoa!"

I flew fast, the fire seemed inescapable. The black fire closed around me in a ring and I knew I would have nearly enough time to escape through the top.

"Wait! I have power of my own!" I said. I didn't really know how to use my powers so I tried what I did last time. I spun the lance around above me until it became a white-and-purple blur. Soon the edges of the lance were touching the flames and I heard the something, almost tingling, like wind chimes. I saw the black flames solidify until they were just made out of solid crystal. I flew out through the top and back into the battle.

"But how? I have seemed to underestimate you," Blackheart grumbled.

"I've overestimated you. I thought you'd be a lot stronger!" I teased.

Blackheart roared loudly and flew at me as hard as he could to me, his blade wildly slashing everywhere. Note to self: _Never _tease a huge black dragon-like death-bringer. That would be bad. I flew backwards and deflected his blows. Well, I really didn't listen to myself.

"Yeah, you wasted all of that blood for nothing! You never hit me, a small harmless fly! You get injured by something that would be the equivalent of a toothpick to you! Talk about weak and worthless!" I continued. I was really an idiot. I felt the wind knocked out of me and I nearly fell from the sky. The gigantic Darkblade had hit my crystalline Crystal Angel Knights chest armor. Now there was a gigantic dent in it, at least it was just that, this armor is strong! I caught my breath and flew fast. I had provoked it, and this is what I got.

But I noticed that Blackheart had completely gone berserk. It wasn't really paying attention to where it was hitting. It would spin around wildly and slice, swipe with claws, or whip with its tail trying to hit me when I was far away from it. It crashed into buildings, shattered the tube of crystal fire, and demolished half of Las Vegas in its blind rampage. Then I saw how it was blindly slashing everywhere. It really wasn't concerned with protecting itself. This thing is really easy to tick off. That was its weakness! It would be dangerous, but it would be worth a try.

I weaved through its maniacally waving legs and tail until I made it to the black heart. I was about to plunge my lance into it when its tail knocked into me. The three spike-like prongs grabbed me and threw me. I was tumbling through the air, unable to stop for miles. I hit the mountain before I was even able to slow myself down. Blackheart was a large black dot from here. I sighed and flew back. This would tire me out, but I had to defeat Blackheart.

"I can do this!" I said to myself. I flew fast; I was a white and purple bullet in the sky. I saw Blackheart and then… I crashed headfirst into the black heart on its chest. I found that it was profoundly softer than the rest of its skin and Blackheart yelled in pain when I crashed into it. It swiped at me with a huge clawed hand.

I flew away, now I knew for certain that that was its weak point. But before I could do anything it swatted me away. Then we fought some more. I was getting tired, and bored. I needed to beat this thing. I made a bold decision to go right for it. I weaved between its arms, past the Darkblde and then… Searing pain flooded from my back to the rest of my body. I looked behind and nearly fainted from what I saw. My bird wing was cut clean off! It hurt and I could feel the wetness of my blood seeping through my clothes. But I was so close, I needed to finish this.

I stabbed as hard as I could at the Darkblade. I heard a sickening crunch, and I saw that my lance sliced right through the hand. Blackheart screeched loudly and dropped the Darkblade, where it laid on the ground uselessly. I pulled out the lance and with the rest of my strength, I plunged the lance into the black heart. It sunk in like a knife through butter until the whole lance was inside Blackheart.

"No! I cannot be destroyed! This is only a dream!" Blackheart screeched.

The hole that the Crystal Lance made widened and out poured… not light or darkness… but twilight. It was the Card Crystals, together. Light and darkness, Alysia and Laska. The hole widened and widened, until all of Blackheart was engulfed, and then the hole collapsed and there was a huge light purple explosion. Blackheart was gone. I landed on the ground, but then my remaining wing disappeared and I was back in my regular clothes, except Kairi's heart was once again a pendant around my neck. The pendant glowed, and a semi-transparent image of Naminé stood in front of me.

"Well done, Crystal. The Card Crystals have served their purpose and all life is safe, thanks to you but…" Naminé turned around so I couldn't see her face.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. She turned around, and I saw her looking down and I saw that she was very sad. She took in a deep breath as if she was going to say something that would be difficult for me, and I wasn't far off.


	14. This Dream Will End

Disclaimer: …sigh…. Well, I won't have to do this much longer. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. Here's the whole list. I own Crystal, Blackheart, Aier-Tal, Lat-Reia, Alysia, the names of Alex and Autumn, the Crystal Blades/Lance, the Darkblade, and the story (duh). Horsie890 owns Elleinad, her horse Velvet, Laska, and she wishes she could own toast (don't ask).

* * *

"_Walking this road,_

_Without you,_

_To remake forgotten promises and meet you at_

_Roads end._

_Faded memories,_

_Reconstructed memories,_

_A dream- A dream of you,_

_In a world without you._

_The dream I see in a world without you,_

_Torn dream, like a memory from the far past,_

_I'd like to put it together,_

_With you…"

* * *

_

Crystal's POV: "Well done, Crystal. The Card Crystals have served their purpose and all life is safe, thanks to you but…" Naminé turned around so I couldn't see her face. 

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. She turned around, and I saw her looking down and I saw that she was very sad. She took a deep breath as if she were going to say something that would be difficult for me, and I wasn't far off.

"Crystal. You, your friends, your family, your town, this whole Earth is a dream. Ever since Elleinad began her long dream to destroy the evil that was said to be here, the world has been around. In truth, Earth is only a few years old. All of your memories from long ago… are false. Then Ansem found his way in to release Lat-Reia, which was carrying Blackheart. Then this started to be many other people's dreams. Those you have summoned through your wish. Now, Blackheart was destroyed and the Card Crystals have served their purpose on a safe world… a false world… with false inhabitants. Crystal, this dream will end. Sora and his friends will wake up and Elleinad and Link will return to Hyrule. The problem is… that this dream will end soon. Earth will cease to exist, along with you and almost everyone you know. Sora and his friends will have their dreamed hearts back soon. Crystal, I will use a little of my magic to restore your town and its people to the way it was, so you can properly see everyone off…" she finished, and a tear rolled down her face.

Naminé took out her sketch book and disappeared. The pendant floated into the air from around my neck and glowed. Right before my eyes, I saw the city fixing itself and I saw hearts floating down. When one touched the ground, a person appeared. Soon a tree grew behind me and I saw that I had been in the remains of a park. I sat down and leaned against the tree and watched the hearts come back to Earth. Everything was a dream? All of my memories…? They can't be fake! They were so real! But, I thought looking at my hand, _I'm _not real. The biggest real person around here was Elleinad. I was an illusion, a dream. And yet I was a Chosen and so was Alex. This dream would end soon. I would die soon, along with most of my friends and my family. My heart was heavy and I felt scared. I was too scared to cry. I hugged my knees and rested my chin between my knesds, thinking. After a while I heard a voice.

"Crystal!" That clear, ringing voice… I knew that voice! I jumped up and there she was. There was Alex. Her clothes were clean and new. Her blonde hair was undone so it hung thinly around her face.

"Alex!" I was so happy I actually shed tears this time. I ran over and hugged her. Even though I knew Alex wasn't too fond of hugs, I didn't care.

"Wait, get off me!" she said.

"Sorry…" I said, letting her go.

She smiled, but then her face suddenly got serious. "What happened? Why is everything back to normal? Why do you look so sad?" she asked. I sighed and told her the whole story, but not Naminé's part because that was too hard to say.

"Wow, a lot happened, so even Blackheart, I mean Autumn, was being controlled by something greater. So what happened to…?" she looked down with a sad expression, but then we heard a clattering. It was getting closer, and we saw Link and Elleinad. Link was mounted on Epona and Elleinad was mounted on Velvet.

"Elleinad!" Alex and I yelled in unison. Elleinad and Link came to a stop and Elleinad dismounted. She ran over, all smiles. But I could tell that Elleinad was concerned about other things.

"Well, it's great to be back! Uh, where's Autumn?" she asked.

"We… don't know," Alex admitted. She looked around, but not many people were around and none of them were anyone familiar.

"Hey!" Alex yelled out. She pointed to a part beyond the fence. That was where Blackheart had fallen, I knew it. We rushed to the fence and saw a certain tall, brown-haired girl lying unconscious on the sidewalk. Alex climbed over the fence and Elleinad did too with the help of a Hookshot. I just stared at the tall chain-link fence in wonder. I heard a slicing sound and the fence had a hole in it. I turned around and saw that Link had the Master sword out.

"Um, thanks, Link." I ran to Autumn, who was already waking up. She had regular clothes on and was sitting up.

"What the heck…?" she grumbled. She shakily stood up.

"Hi," Alex said. Autumn stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Alex, Elleinad! You guys are alive and… Crystal. Why did you have to do that?" She asked. I looked at her in a funny way. "I mean for getting rid of the evil stuff. I felt good but… There was this time when you told me to show my true power, but then I felt like being like… swallowed or something. Then here I am and everything is back to normal. What happened?" So I explained the story of Blackheart and the fight. "Oh. Um… I'm sorry," Autumn said. It sounded kind of weird when she said that.

"Elleinad," I said in a serious way. Elleinad looked down and seemed to understand. "Do you mind if I speak to Crystal alone?" Elleinad asked. "No problem. Autumn and I have plenty of things to talk about," said Alex. Why was she so cheerful? Oh yeah. She didn't know. Elleinad and I walked to a place farther away.

"So, you know," Elleinad said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Naminé came to me after I defeated Blackheart and told me… but why? I've done everything right and this is what happens! The inevitable death of my friends, my family, my whole world! Why does this have to happen? Why is all I am a dream? I have to be more! WHY! Why Elleinad? It's not fair that you are real and my only friend that survives. Why? Why…? I hate you…" I shoved her and broke down crying. I heard Elleinad sigh.

"You're right. You're right, Crystal. It's not fair that only I will survive. I'm sorry that you aren't real. I know that barely anything around me is real. All an illusion, all a dream. You of all people should know why I couldn't tell you before. I have to leave soon. The portal will open, and it won't be open for long. I'll go with my dad and everything will disappear. It's easy to forget that you are only a dream. I don't want to believe it. Heck, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't really _know_. Everyone will wake up and continue their lives, as I will too. Not you, not Alex, and not Autumn. You all aren't real…" She turned around and her head hung low. "I really don't want to let go of this. Yes, I am homesick and I miss my mom but… I don't want to let go of all that I've done here. I don't want you to die."

This was too much. I couldn't stop crying, feeling sorry for myself. "Can't I come with you?" I asked softly.

Elleinad turned around and I saw that she had been crying too. "No. Right when you would enter Hyrule you would fade away, it wouldn't matter. The portal will only be open for a few minutes and I know you wouldn't want to leave without at least talking to everyone."

"I see. There's no way out of this. I'll just live through my last minutes and just… talk to everyone one last time," I said through my sobs.

"Elleinad! It's time!" Link called. "I know." Elleinad said. "I'll see you off," I whispered. Elleinad smiled sadly and walked to Link, me following.

Link was leading Velvet and Epona by the reins. Link held out his hand that had the Triforce of Courage on it. A bright green, swirling portal appeared in the air. Link handed Elleinad Velvet's reins and I ran to her. "Goodbye!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. Elleinad stumbled back; she liked hugs even less than Alex. To my surprise she hugged me back. "Goodbye, Crystal," she whispered. She let go of me as Link stepped through the portal. "I'm going home," she whispered to herself as she walked into the portal.

Elleinad was gone and the Kingdom Hearts people were about to wake up. I couldn't tell anyone the truth, it was too hard. I decided to just say goodbye to everyone. I walked around and found Sora and Kairi.

They ran to me and Kairi was the first to speak, "Crystal! Everything is back to normal and I'm so glad that I could help!" I tried to look happy.

"Well, Kairi, I wouldn't have been able to do anything if you weren't around. Thank you," I said. Kairi looked at me hard with her deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"You're sad," she said.

"Well, I'm leaving soon so I came over to say goodbye. I'll miss you guys," I said. It wasn't really a lie.

"We'll miss you, too. Thanks for everything!" said Sora. I nodded and waved to them as I walked off. I walked back and saw Riku and Alex talking. Riku looked embarrassed and Alex looked a little sad. Riku walked off, leaving Alex behind.

"What's up?" I asked Alex.

"I told the real Riku how I felt. He didn't like me, but I don't think I really like him anymore. Oh well," Alex said smiling.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing… Just… goodbye," I said. I ran and I heard Alex yell behind me, "What? What do you mean? You're acting really strange."

"Tell Autumn I said goodbye!" I yelled behind me. I saw Alex shrug and walk off behind me. I kept running. I wanted this to end. I couldn't bear it. I started getting tired and tears started falling down my face. I sat down and listened around me. I saw Cloud walk in front of me. I was so surprised! Before I could react, he faded away like he was never there. I realized then, everyone's waking up. This dream will end.

I laid down, still crying. I listened; trying to hold onto the life I knew was in this dream, my world. I could hear the world fall apart. The sound of the birds seemed to slur, become disoriented until they stopped. The light breeze seemed to slow unnaturally. The smells around me seemed to become duller until I couldn't smell anything. I shut my eyes tightly. I felt everything die. The grass under me went coarse and disappeared. I felt the energy of everything just disappear, as if sucked out...

And then… nothing… I ceased to exist.

Fate works in mysterious ways. It's what brought us together, led you to hear this tale, brought us to the Card Crystals, let them live out their destinies and ours, destroy the ultimate evil at a safe place, change everything. Here my story ends.

**The End**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **This is the epilogue from Elleinad's POV, written by horsie890. Neither horsie890 or I own Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or the song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill.

* * *

Elleinad's POV: I had always known this was going to happen. I just didn't want to believe it.

I stood silently, holding the reins of my faithful Velvet. I knew he would be happy to return home. I hadn't had the heart to even tack him up, so Link did it. Velvet chewed the unfamiliar bit in his mouth, disliking its bitter, metallic taste. He didn't even need a bridle, or a saddle for that matter, but it would seem more normal to everyone if he did.

Like it even mattered anymore. The world would vanish. It wasn't even real in the first place. Blackheart had created it, lying dormant until he could fight the Crystal Angel Knights. Now that he had been defeated, and Link and I had completed our mission, we had to return before the world disappeared and we went with it.

"Ichen, Elleinad, we must go," Link called in Hylian, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded silently and lightly vaulted onto Velvet's back, following Link, who already sat on Epona. We had already gathered up all of our rupees and equipment earlier. At a silent signal both horses took off at a gallop. Thin tears dripped away from my eyes as they ran, the wind catching and scattering them. Velvet instinctively followed Epona, his mother, allowing my mind to wander.

'I really don't want this to happen. Why…why did all of this occur in the first place? If I had never met Crystal, Autumn, and Alex, I would probably be better off. They mean so much to me…losing them will be like losing a piece of my heart. But at the same time, our friendship has made me stronger.'

_When I think back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind,  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
to have you in my life._

_When I look back on these days,  
I'll look and see your face.  
You were right there for me._

Memories of our times together flitted through my mind. The day I first met all of them, when I figured out their personalities. The day I discovered what ice cream was (and consequently got sick that night). When I had first invited them over to my house. And now they were all going to die. I glanced up to the sky sadly, imagining their faces in the puffy clouds above, floating forever in peace.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

I had always been so timid when I first arrived on earth, fearing that someone would discover my secret and everyone would fear and hate me. But my friends had accepted me, and my confidence grew. I felt that I was capable of anything, even defeating the evil Blackheart. Though I had not been the one to do so, I knew I had helped.

_Well you showed me how it feels _

_to feel the sky within my reach.  
And I always will remember _

_all the strength you gave to me.  
Your love made me make it through.  
Oh, I owe so much to you.  
You were right there for me. _

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be.

I felt Velvet's stride shorten as he smoothly glided to a walk. I noticed that we were at a park, not in the spot where the portal should have been.

"Link, what's going on? I thought you said we had to go!"

"I think you'll see why I brought you here very soon."

"Elleinad!" I turned to the voice, seeing Crystal and Alex close by. I vaulted off of Velvet and ran towards them, attempting to look happy.

"Well, it's great to be back! Uh, where's Autumn?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering, for I was on the brink of tears.

"We…don't know." Alex glanced around, and then her gaze caught on a nearby tree.

"Hey!" It was on the other side of a fence. I used the Hookshot to get over it quicker and jogged over to Autumn, who lay unconscious next to the tree. She looked normal again, and slowly stood up while mumbling to herself.

"Alex! Elleinad! You guys are alive and…Crystal. Why did you have to do that?"

Crystal explained the story of Blackheart to Alex and Autumn. Then she turned to face me.

"Elleinad." I glanced away, knowing what was coming next.

"Do you mind if I speak to Crystal alone?"

"No problem. Autumn and I have plenty of things to talk about," said Alex with a smile. I began to walk away, my fake smile giving way to sadness. My ears picked up Crystal's steps behind me, and I stopped when we were out of range of the other two girls.

"So. You know," I said, still not looking at her.

"Yes. Naminé came to me after I defeated Blackheart and told me… but why? I've done everything right and this is what happens! The inevitable death of my friends, my family, my whole world! Why does this have to happen? Why is all I am a dream? I have to be more! WHY! Why Elleinad? It's not fair that you are real and my only friend that survives. Why? Why…? I hate you!" She shoved me weakly, trying to knock me off my feet, but gave up and broke down crying. It took all of my strength not to do the same.

"You're right. You're right, Crystal. It's not fair that only I will survive. I'm sorry that you aren't real. I know that barely anything around me is real. All an illusion, all a dream. You of all people should know why I couldn't tell you before." I paused, taking a slow breath. She looked up pleadingly, waiting for me to continue.

"I have to leave soon. The portal will open, and it won't be open for long. I'll go with my dad and everything will disappear. It's easy to forget that you are only a dream. I don't want to believe it. Heck, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't really _know_. Everyone will wake up and continue their lives, as I will too. Not you, not Alex, and not Autumn. You all aren't real…" I turned away, staring down at the ground that would vanish very soon.

"I really don't want to let go of this. Yes, I am homesick and I miss my mom but… I don't want to let go of all that I've done here. I don't want you to die." I heard her sobs return, and she stood up when I turned around.

"Can't I come with you?" she asked. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"No." Her disappointment was immediate. "Right when you would enter Hyrule, you would fade away. It wouldn't matter. The portal will only be open for a few minutes, and I know you wouldn't want to leave without at least talking to everyone."

"I see. There's no way out of this. I'll just live through my last minutes and just… talk to everyone one last time," she said between thick sobs.

"Elleinad, it's time!" Link called.

"I know," I said in a hoarse whisper. The tears were coming faster now.

"I'll see you off." I heard the determination, and the fear, in her voice. I managed a weak smile.

"I just want you to know that I'm glad I met you, Crystal. I'll always remember you and Alex and Autumn. You've always been there for me, and I promise I'll never forget you." She hugged me suddenly, causing me to back up a few steps. I'm not much of a hug person, but I knew I would never see her again, so I hugged her back.

_Because I always saw in you my light, my strength.  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways.  
You were right there for me  
for always._

"Goodbye, Crystal." Link had led the horses over to us, holding them loosely by the reins. He held up his right hand, and the Triforce of Courage glowed through the leather gauntlet. A swirling emerald portal opened, and I followed Link through it, letting go of Crystal in the process.

"I'm going home."

And the portal closed behind me.

* * *

I sat in my study, writing in my diary. The candle was beginning to flicker, causing the letters to dance across the page. I leaned back, pausing momentarily, and blinked several times. I tapped my fingers along the edge of the desk, unsure of what to write next. A sudden knock at the door startled me. 

"Come in." The door opened, and one of the servants entered.

"Princess Elleinad?" I sighed.

"How many times have I said to call me Elle?"

"Several hundred. Anyway, I brought something for you." She held out a thick package wrapped in brown paper with the Triforce printed on top. I squealed in excitement.

"Yay! It finally came!" I marked my page with a ribbon, closed the book, and set it on the desk. I took the parcel from the servant and eagerly tore open the paper. It was heavier than it looked.

"I think it turned out really nice." I held in my hands a thick, leather bound book. The leather was a chocolate brown that matched Velvet's coat perfectly. A curled heart with a small crown adorned the front, set off by a pure white bird wing and an intricate purple bat wing. I read the title aloud.

" 'The Legend of the Card Crystals.' I can't believe it! My first book, and it was actually published!" I hugged the book, smiling from one long ear to the other. The servant smiled too, then asked if there was anything I needed.

"Do my parents know about this?"

"No, shall I go inform them?"

"Yep." She curtsied, then left and closed the door behind her. I gingerly opened the book to the title page.

'Dedicated to the greatest friends a person could have.

Alex and Autumn

You are not forgotten.

Also dedicated to the Crystal Angel Knights, Laska and Alysia, who helped save a world from evil.

But mostly, it is written for Crystal, a loyal friend and a brave warrior until the end.' I turned to the next page, reading it aloud.

" 'The school bell rang at 3:00. Could it be? Yes!

"Yay! It's summer vacation! FREEDOM! Wait a sec, it is 110 degrees… Oh, right! Elleinad! I said after running out of the English classroom. I took my backpack and lunchbox and raced to the parking lot…'"

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life.  
I'll keep a part of you with me.  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

I flipped to the back of the book. The last few pages had a picture of each of my friends and two drawings of the Crystal Angel Knights, along with some profiles. On the very back cover was a photo of my friends and me. We all stood next to each other, smiling and laughing. Alex, Autumn, Crystal, and then me. I silently read the caption beneath.

'Gone but not forgotten.'

I paused, glancing outside at the already darkening sky. I smiled at the clouds, and I felt certain that Crystal smiled back.

_There you'll be._


End file.
